Mords moi sans hésitation
by Edwardienne100
Summary: "Je sais que je ne devrais pas éprouver ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est dangereux mais il est là et il m'obsède.." Une pensée bien étrange dans le brouhaha de la salle. Cette insignifiante humaine parlerait-elle de lui ? Edward le saura bien assez vite


Coucou tout le monde !

Eh non, ceci n'est pas une hallucination. Me voici pour un nouvel OS de ma plume. Assez différent de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant et pour cause, c'est à l'occasion d'un évènement spécial que je poste cette nouvelle mini-histoire.

L'an dernier, vous avez pu lire **_"Un problème de plomberie a parfois ses avantages"_****, **signé Popolove _(si ce n'est pas le cas, allez le lire, il est génial et sur mon profil ^^)_, qui me l'avait fait en cadeau pour mes 18 ans. Cette année, c'est à moi de m'y mettre pour les siens et pour la remercier de tous nos bons moments ensemble.

Même si nous en avions parlé, elle ne sait pas que je le poste, ni même que je l'ai écrit alors j'espère que la surprise lui fera plaisir ^^

Donc voilà, pour reprendre tes mots de l'année dernière, pour toi **ma Popo**, **ma Siamoise **qui ne lira peut-être pas aujourd'hui vu la veille chargée que nous avons eu, je te souhaite un **très joyeux anniversaire ! *_***

**(: Bonne Lecture :)**

**...**

_Résumé : _

_"Je sais que je ne devrais pas éprouver ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est dangereux mais il est là et il m'obsède.." Une pensée bien étrange dans le brouhaha de la salle. Cette insignifiante humaine parlerait-elle de lui ? Edward le saura bien assez vite._

**...**

**Mords-moi sans hésitation**

_oO "You Stupid Girl" Oo - Framing Hanley_

_« Laisse-moi entrer. »_, dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait à n'amener aucune réplique. Pourtant, cette petite humaine me regardait avec un air de défi que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un air si sûre d'elle que si je n'avais pas été si impatient, j'aurais certainement ri de son audace. Après tout, qui était-elle pour se comporter de la sorte avec moi ? À quoi jouait-elle avec moi alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que si je le voulais, en un quart de seconde, je pouvais mettre un terme à sa vie ?

Je laissais mon regard errer sur sa personne et réprimais un grognement de satisfaction. La brunette portait une robe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et le léger courant d'air frai qui venait d'envahir son porche m'indiquait de la plus délicieuse des façons qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Tant mieux, les choses iraient plus vite ainsi, même si étrangement, en partant de chez moi tout à l'heure, j'avais plutôt penser prendre énormément de temps à m'occuper d'elle à notre retour. Je continuais mon inspection et remarquais la paire de talons vertigineux qui me faisait grimacer intérieurement pour la douleur dont elle allait souffrir tout au long de la soirée. Mais qu'importait ! J'aurais plutôt été agacé si elle n'avait pas fait d'efforts pour moi.

Et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas irriter quelqu'un comme moi. Il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour être apprécié ou du moins, toléré par les membres de mon espèce. C'était une simple question de sécurité et de bon sens.

Cette fille savait y faire malgré sa timidité évidente. Cette fille savait comment charmer en un regard bien qu'elle n'en ait pas l'air. Cette fille savait qu'elle était en danger mais elle s'offrait à moi sans rien laisser paraître de sa peur. Peur que je sentais légèrement dans le liquide appétissant qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais ce que je retenais de plus dans l'odeur de son doux nectar, c'était le désir puissant qu'elle éprouvait pour ma personne. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas la seule à me trouver séduisant et à m'imaginer avec elle dans le moment le plus intime que deux personnes pouvaient partager mais cela semblait différent avec elle. Bien plus différent qu'avec toutes ses mijaurées qui avaient tenté de me séduire avec leurs atouts physique que certains auraient pu trouver agréable. Pour ma part, je n'aimais pas les aguicheuses et cette fille qui était devant moi ne l'était absolument pas !

J'énonçais une seconde fois ma demande alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, me fixant toujours du regard. Je dévoilais la parfaite rangée de mes dents avant d'inspirer profondément et d'avancer d'un pas pour la bloquer entre mon corps et la porte d'entrée de sa petite maison. Un sourire ravi s'installa sur mes lèvres lorsque j'entendis la peur affluait un peu plus dans ses pores et que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Le pouls à la base de son cou dénudé s'affolait tragiquement et je léchais mes lèvres en avançant un peu plus mon visage vers le sien.

Dieu qu'elle sentait bon ! Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de cela depuis ces trois derniers mois ? Je l'ignorais mais j'avais bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu, plus tard dans la soirée. Sentir cette douce liqueur de plus près. Aspirer sa peau dans l'espoir de l'humer un peu plus encore. Et peut-être la goûter, si l'envie m'en prenait… Après tout, je le pouvais. Elle serait à ma merci d'ici quelques heures et je ne doutais pas du contrôle que je pourrais avoir sur son petit corps tentant. Elle me le demanderait elle-même, d'ailleurs. Elle me supplierait de la goûter…

Et en ma qualité de gentleman, je ne pourrais pas refuser !

_« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de me provoquer ? »_, susurrai-je à son oreille alors qu'une de mes mains passait délicatement dans son cou. _« Et crois-tu qu'il est intelligent de la part d'une petite humaine sans défense, de sortir aussi peu… couverte ? »_. J'insistais sur le dernier mot en frôlant sa carotide de ma langue, touchant la chaleur de sa peau, savourant du mieux son délicieux flux sanguin. _« Après tout, je ne suis pas n'importe qui… Je suis un vampire. »_

…

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

_« Et une journée de plus à mettre dans la colonne des grosses daubes de la vie universitaire. À ne pas en douter ! »_, raillai-je intérieurement alors que je passais, pour la cinquième fois de la semaine, la porte de la salle 205, où Molina donnerait son cours soporifique de philosophie.

Je m'ennuyais à mourir, dans mauvais jeu de mots, pendant ces trois longues et interminables heures.

Après plus de cinq siècles à étudier toutes les matières et depuis peu, dans toutes les universités du pays et d'ailleurs, les études n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. Sauf bien entendu dans l'histoire, si une nouvelle guerre éclatait ou un nouveau continent était découvert. Dans ces cas-là, un simple coup d'œil au manuel l'encrait indéfiniment dans ma mémoire. Le reste du temps, j'aurais volontiers voulu prendre la place de ces quadragénaires assommants au possible pour donner des cours plus vifs à ces élèves… Enfin, tout bien réfléchis, alors que j'entrais pour m'asseoir à ma table isolée, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la patience de me faire comprendre par ces sportifs ignorants, ces idiotes de pompon-girls ou encore ces jeunes je-m'en-foutiste d'étudiants qui faisaient acte de présence uniquement pour rendre papa et maman fiers de leur progéniture ! Évidement, tout le monde savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier de ces imbéciles…

En les regardant, j'étais bien heureux de ne pas pouvoir procréer en ma qualité de vampire car j'aurais eu honte d'engendrer avec de telles bouses humaines…

La nature simpliste, faible et insignifiante des humains ne m'étonnait plus. J'avais appris à vivre avec et un peu plus encore depuis que ma race avait été reconnu de tous, il y a de cela quelques décennies. Mon don pour la télépathie aussi m'avait donné l'honneur d'en apprendre plus sur ces tristes individus. Et maintenant, assis dans cette salle de cours bruyante de toutes leurs conneries aussi bien dites à haute voix qu'internes, je me demandais si je n'étais pas mieux enfermé à double tour chez moi, sortant que la nuit pour assouvir ma soif, à leur parler uniquement pour les entraîner dans un coin sombre pour sucer leur vie. Pas assez pour les tuer mais assez pour me faire revivre le temps de quelques heures.

_« … garce de me piquer mon mec ! Elle est même pas jolie… »_. Le babillage interne de celle que j'identifiais comme étant Jessica Stanley, autrement dit la _Traînée du Campus_, commençait réellement à me pomper ! Son cher Mike Newton n'arrêtait pas de mater sa voisine et de lui parler, dans l'espoir de lui faire dire un mot ou récolter un sourire, un gloussement. Cependant, la jeune étudiante restait de marbre. En effet, c'était comme si elle ne l'entendait pas, n'avait à peine conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Ses pensées étaient silencieuses et je ne voyais que l'immonde dessin qu'elle était en train d'effectuer sur sa feuille. J'espérais pour cette fille qu'elle n'avait pas pris option en Art, sinon son année était foutue !

Enfin, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de ses notes ?

Je roulais des yeux derrière mes lunettes de soleil que je ne retirerais pas, malgré les ruminements internes du prof. Simulant un faux bâillement, je m'adossais un peu plus confortablement sur ma chaise et sortais mon portable qui vibrait dans la poche de mon jean, m'annonçant un nouveau message.

_"J'espère qu'on te verra pour le dîner de ce soir, p'tit Ed ! La partie de chasse promet d'être intense… De la blonde, de la rousse ou de la brune, t'auras tous les choix ^^"_

Je répondis à vitesse vampirique que j'assisterais avec grand plaisir au repas que m'offraient Emmett et Carlisle, deux nomades que j'avais rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt, au détour d'un bar, qui tentaient de s'échapper des griffes des « chasseurs de vampires ». Je les avais emmenés dans la villa que je m'étais procuré, des années auparavant, et qui se trouvait à l'écart de la ville.

Pour les chasseurs de vampires, c'était bien entendu à prendre à la rigolade. Enfin, pour nous. Eux, se prenaient réellement au jeu, sortant à toutes heures du jour comme de la nuit, gousses d'ails dans les poches et pieux en bois à la ceinture. Ils se disaient être les défenseurs de la race humaines. Nous étions de simples abominations de la nature, qui ne méritaient pas de vivre alors que nous étions morts depuis des générations et des générations. Le protecteur numéro un de Chicago était sans nul doute le tristement célèbre Jasper Whitlock. Un ancien homme d'église qui avait été amené à la guerre et qui, ayant subi énormément d'attaque pendant son service, avait décidé de combattre le mal par le mal. En revenant du front, il avait commencé à rassembler tout un groupe de défense totalement inutile contre nous, dans l'espoir de tous nous exterminer. Le pire, à ma connaissance, c'est que lui et sa clique avaient déjà eu une bonne centaine de vampires dans tout le pays…

_« Aucun respect ces vampires ! Ils se pensent tout permis… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ! », _ragea intérieurement Molina tandis qu'il déposait une feuille sur ma table avant de faire de même avec toutes les places occupées de la salle.

J'eus un faible rire avant de regarder le programme de ce semestre ; que des bouquins que j'avais lu un millier de fois, un travail à réaliser à deux et un dossier complet sur tous les auteurs des livres en question… Super ! J'allais pouvoir rendre exactement le même devoir que celui que j'avais fait, il y a de cela cinq ans, pour la faculté de l'Indiana. Les six mois à venir s'annonçaient encore plus longs et chiants que je me l'étais imaginé !

Je soupirais, gardant ce petit sourire de dépit sur le visage lorsque je sentis qu'on me regardait. Pas une chose exceptionnelle en soit, j'avais pour habitude d'être souvent épié, regardé et analysé et même si les humains étaient complètement idiots, je détestais être observé. J'avais qu'une envie dans ces cas-là : aller arracher les yeux du bouseux qui osait me fixer. Sans bouger d'un pouce, je relevais les yeux derrière mes lunettes et scannais la pièce pour savoir qui faisait naître cette sensation étrange de malaise en moi. Cette insignifiante petite humaine… La voisine de Newton. C'était elle qui me regardait… Et pas très discrètement !

Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Un passage dans les pensées de Mike m'informait qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Depuis le début de l'année, c'est-à-dire trois mois plus tôt, elle ne m'avait pas lancé un regard, pas une pensée de travers, si bien que je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence dans l'établissement ou même dans ma salle de cours. Mais à présent qu'elle me fixait, je sentais ses pupilles marrons posées sur moi avec une intensité exceptionnelle qui me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Malgré moi, je laissais échapper un grognement qui fit sursauter la plupart des élèves de la salle, ainsi que le professeur qui avait commencé à reprendre son cours en expliquant je ne sais quoi sur une théorie quelconque dont je me fichais éperdument sachant que je la connaissais déjà. L'humaine continua de me regarder un instant, les yeux grands ouverts avant de pousser un faible gémissement que moi seul pu entendre avec mon ouïe surdéveloppée et de se détourner pour noter tout ce que le prof avait dit. Je secouais la tête rapidement, m'invitant dans ses pensées avant tousser inutilement et de me lever brusquement de mon siège, faisant tomber ce dernier dans mon empressement.

_« Un problème, Monsieur Cullen ? »_, demanda Molina qui se tenait derrière son bureau, tremblant de peur à l'idée que je massacre toute sa classe et lui avec.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et après un dernier coup d'œil à l'humaine, je sortais rapidement de la salle, courant à vive allure dans les couloirs déserts et démolissant la porte de sortie du bâtiment. Je grimaçais à peine en entendant les cris de l'intendante et courais encore plus vite vers les bois où arbres et buissons mourraient sur mon passage.

J'avais eu envie… Trop envie ! Je l'aurais possédé à même la table, devant tout le monde. Je l'aurais possédé et le rapport brutal se serait fini avec mes crocs dans sa gorge, son sang coulant dans ma gorge et mon cri d'extase alors que je la tiendrais morte dans mes bras. Morte. Sans vie. Voilà comment la plupart de mes rapports sexuels se finissaient.

Par la mort.

Bien que je ne le voulais pas forcément, ma soif associée à l'intensité du rapport amenait irrémédiablement à ce genre de scénario. Une femme désirable, un accès de folie sexuelle et mon corps bouillonnait au rythme de mes coups de reins, finissant par mes dents, déchiquetant la gorge de la pauvre fille qui avait juste demander une partie de jambe en l'air. J'en éprouvais des remords, je me disais qu'à chaque fois, j'étais un monstre et que jamais plus je ne recoucherais avec une femme humaine… Il y avait des centaines de femelle vampire qui pouvaient satisfaire ma soif de sexe, que je pourrais mordre dans un accès de folie mais qui ne garderaient aucune blessure de cet acte. Mais c'était plus fort que moi… L'attirance que j'avais pour leur corps se transformait en attirance pour leur odeur, puis pour leur sang… Leur sang dans ma bouche… Son sang à elle… Quel goût aurait-il ?

Son odeur ne m'avait pas réellement atteint, en réalité… J'avais senti quelque chose, oui. Mais c'était la chose contre laquelle je luttais. Même en tant que vampire, je répugnais à tuer des gens. Me nourrir sur eux, pas de soucis. Les enterrer dans les bois parce que je leur avais arraché la gorge, c'était plus difficile à supporter. Lors des premiers temps de ma transformation, je m'en fichais royalement. Dans les années 1500, je laissais des milliers de cadavres derrière moi, sans un regard de plus sur eux, et fuyais vers d'autres horizons, d'autres villes où la vague de meurtre augmentait indubitablement.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais su me contrôler. Peut-être bien à cause des témoins. Ma race, bien que reconnue et acceptée de quasi tous, n'avait pas tous les droits sous prétexte que nous étions ce que nous sommes. Le statut de vampire ne nous donnait pas le droit de tuer à volonté. Nous nous nourrissons d'eux, nous guérissons les blessures que nous leur infligeons, nous les hypnotisons et nous nous barrons. C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais là, si j'avais été seul avec cette Bella, il y aurait eu une nouvelle victime de découverte dans les bois. De nouvelles recherches aussi par la police pour coffrer le vampire responsable de l'exsanguination totale de la pauvre humaine qu'elle était. Et une nouvelle dose de remord pour ma pomme dont je me passerais avec plaisir !

Heureusement que je n'avais pas senti son sang ! Était-il si délicieux que je me laissais à l'imaginer ? Pousserait-elle le même gémissement si mes crocs entraient en contact avec sa chair ? Pourrais-je m'arrêter si jamais l'occasion de boire à sa veine m'était donné ? D'ailleurs, le voudrait-elle ? J'eus un rire cynique à cette remarque ; si je le voulais, je n'avais pas à lui demander la permission ! Ce que je voulais, je le prenais ! Et puis, au vu de ses pensées… De l'éclair qui m'avait envahi et qui m'avait fait quitter la salle en trombe… J'étais persuadé qu'une œillade dans sa direction et elle me suivait au bout du monde.

Le bout du monde était bien loin, une simple petite ruelle me suffisait, bien entendu !

Je soupirais, soudain las mais assoiffé. J'avais hâte de retrouver mes amis, ce soir, pour pouvoir m'abreuver et aborder avec sérénité la journée du lendemain. La reverrais-je en cours ? En avions-nous d'autre en commun ? La fac était grande mais si je me concentrais, je pourrais très bien la rejoindre pour lui faire part de mon idée de nous isoler quelques instants… Ou bien, je l'observerais, j'écouterais ses pensées pour savoir si ça avait été juste un moment comme ça, en cours, ou bien si elle pensait à cette situation souvent… Et si c'était le cas, comment réagirais-je ? Pour tout dire, je ne voulais pas la tuer. Elle était insignifiante, pas d'une beauté à coupée le souffle mais elle avait ce petit truc particulier. Cette chose qui m'avait gêné et rendu mal à l'aise sous son regard. Pourquoi cette pauvre humaine me troublait à ce point ? Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je fixais le bâtiment au-delà des arbres et me demandais si ce Newton avait réussi à s'attirer son attention…

Probablement pas… Dans ses pensées, elle était déjà prise par quelqu'un d'autre !

…

_« Tu vas retourner à l'intérieur et poursuivre ta soirée avec tes amies… Il ne s'est rien passé, compris ? »_, soufflai-je à cette petite blonde, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête avant de sourire en se redressant, de m'adresser un clin d'œil et de repartir vers une table au fond du bar où je l'avais pêché.

Carlisle venait dans ma direction, le col de sa chemise légèrement déboutonné, un pan sortant de son jean. Il s'essuyait la bouche du revers de la manche et me sourit en faisant une petite moue d'approbation vers la ravissante blonde que je venais de quitter.

_« Tu n'aurais pas vu Emmett, par hasard ? »_, demanda-t-il en scrutant la salle bondé après avoir demandé un double scotch au barman. Je secouais la tête et scannais une seconde fois la salle, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. La petite Tanya sur laquelle je m'étais nourri avait un peu trop de parfum à mon goût alors j'avais abrégé mon repas. Bien que séduisante et charmante, je n'avais pas envie de plus ce soir.

Une vampire rousse était attablé parmi un petit groupe, près de la sortie. Elle me faisait de l'œil depuis le début de la soirée et jouait tous les scénarios possibles à un certain rapprochement de nos deux corps. Je lui avais fait signe que je n'étais pas intéressé lorsqu'elle m'avait fait apporter un verre et depuis, elle boudait légèrement. Je lui lançais un sourire désolé, répétant ce mot à voix basse pour qu'elle l'entende. Bien entendu, elle ne fut pas plus satisfaite de mes excuses et grimpa sur les genoux de l'humain à ses côtés, un jeune aux cheveux longs blonds rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Pour me rendre soit disant jaloux, elle se trémoussa sur le pauvre gars qui ne comprenait rien à rien mais qui profitait des sensations. Je ris avant de vider mon verre et de prendre la porte de sortie de derrière.

Carlisle venait de partir avec une femelle aux cheveux bruns. Une nouvelle de notre race, vu son odeur.

_« Je vais m'occuper de bien lui apprendre les choses Edward… M'attends pas ce soir ! »_, rigola-t-il en montant dans sa Mercedes. Je secouais la tête, amusé par le comportement d'adolescent du plus vieux d'entre nous. Carlisle allait bientôt fêter ses mille ans et il se comportait comme un gamin en rute. Quant à Emmett, plus jeune que moi… C'était encore pire ! Je ne fus donc pas étonné d'être seul dans la maison lorsque je m'enfermais pour mon repos nocturne.

Ma chambre avait des airs de tombeau. Comme toutes les chambres de vampires d'ailleurs. En pierre grise, une fausse cheminée où était déposé des photos sur son manteau, un grand lit à baldaquin en fer, assez solide pour supporter mon poids. La pièce était exclusivement éclairé à la bougie. La lumière des néons agressait mes yeux verts. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je gardais mes lunettes de soleil en cours. Pas par simple provocation, bien que je devais avouer qu'entendre tous les profs rager à mon encontre me donner un minimum de satisfaction. Un immense dressing jouxtait la chambre et de l'autre côté, il y avait la salle de bain, faite entièrement de marbre noir. Je me plongeais d'ailleurs dans un bon bain avant de m'essuyer rapidement et de me jeter dans mon lit, nu, après avoir fermé tous les loquets, cadenas et autres verrous et enclenché l'alarme de la pièce. Un véritable musée !

Dans mon sommeil, les images de cette blonde et celle d'une brune au regard marron se juxtaposèrent dans mon esprit. Ce n'était plus la petite Tanya à qui je suçais la vie… Non, c'était à cette humaine du cours de philo… A cette Bella… Et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait vraiment ça. Son corps arquait contre le mien, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, elle m'encourageait à la boire. Elle voulait également beaucoup plus, bougeant son bassin contre le mien. Je sentais son désir. Son jus coulait déjà abondamment entre ses cuisses. Sa chaleur m'entourait alors que j'aspirais sa vie, mes dents s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le creux de sa gorge. Son sang chaud et délicieux m'envahissait, la vie reprenait en moi. Je savais que je devais m'arrêter mais elle était véritablement exquise. Son cœur battait de moins en moins vite, sa vie entrait en moi… D'ici quelques secondes, elle ne serait plus et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était de la boire encore et encore. Mais je voulais également plus. Tout comme elle.

Mes hanches se balancèrent contre les siennes, accentuant la friction de nos deux corps. Mon érection se pressant contre son ventre. Ses mains plongèrent dans ma chevelure pour retirer mes crocs de son cou mais j'en voulais encore. J'étais un drogué qui venait de découvrir une nouvelle drogue. Une drogue extrêmement plus puissante. Une drogue dont je ne me laisserais jamais… Mais une grande peur s'installa en moi : si je la buvais entièrement maintenant, je ne pourrais plus l'avoir. Je ne pourrais plus ressentir ce goût sucré, doux et enivrant. Je devais m'arrêter… Une dernière goutte et je pourrais me retirer. J'aspirais une grande gorgée avant de retirer avec supplice mes dents de sa gorge. Les lèvres toujours pleines de sang, ma bouche encore envahit par sa vie, je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine mais fronçais les sourcils quand je m'aperçus qu'elle ne me rendait pas mon baiser. Je grognais en appuyant un peu plus mes lèvres contre les siennes et en bougeant mon bassin plus frénétiquement contre le sien alors qu'elle avait stoppé tous mouvements.

Je la suppliais intérieurement de reprendre ses tourments à mon égard. Je voulais sentir à nouveau sa chaleur m'envahir. Je m'étais arrêté de m'abreuver à sa veine pour une raison bien précise et à présent, je voulais tout d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle hurle mon prénom tandis que je la pénétrerais. Je voulais que ses hanches claquent contre les miennes quand elles se rejoindraient les unes aux autres. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres bouger contre ma bouche pendant que je taquinerais sa langue avec la mienne. Je voulais tout simplement me fondre en elle et finir par boire encore une fois à son cou. Ensuite, je la transporterais chez moi, où je la prendrais encore plus intensément avant de dormir, sa chaleur dans mes bras. Je le voulais mais elle ne bougeait plus un cheveu. Je grognais en la collant entre mon corps et le mur dans son dos. Grognant à son oreille, je plaquais un peu plus mon érection contre son ventre mais elle n'eut pas de réaction.

Je fronçais cette fois franchement les sourcils avant de me reculer légèrement pour regarder réellement son visage. Je lâchais une sorte de cri aigu quand je vis sa tête basculer vers l'avant. Elle était… Sans vie… Je l'avais tué. J'avais trop bu. Elle était morte dans mes bras, le visage et la gorge ensanglantée. Je l'avais tué…

Je l'avais tué !

Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, elle releva la tête et me fixa, les yeux blancs, le teint livide et les lèvres rouges.

_« Tu m'as tué ! »_, dit-elle d'une voix blanche pendant que je fermais les yeux fortement pour les rouvrir en grand et regarder à droite et à gauche.

Ma respiration était erratique, ma peau nue était complètement en sueur et mon cœur mort menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine. Une sorte de déchirure me faisait souffrir comme pas possible et je me mis à hurler à la mort en tombant de mon lit pour ramper vers la salle de bain. Je me hissais sur l'immense baignoire et m'engouffrais rapidement dans l'eau glacée. Mes mains tremblaient, j'avais chaud puis froid. L'érection que j'avais dans mon rêve s'imposait aussi dans la réalité. Je passais une main sur mon douloureux membre et sifflais un gémissement. Je pouvais presque la sentir contre moi encore une fois, frottant son intimité contre la mienne. Je grinçais des dents et rajoutais de l'eau froid dans le bain qui semblait s'être réchauffé en une seconde. Je rageais contre cette pauvre humaine et je rageais contre moi-même. Même dans un foutu rêve, j'avais réussi à la détruire, à la vider de son sang. J'avais eu envie d'elle mais son sang avait été une plus douce tentation. Est-ce ainsi que ça se passera en réalité ?

Je secouais la tête, m'insultant de tous les noms possible. Il n'y aura pas de réalité ! Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Tuer une inconnu en la sautant passait encore mais une fille de ma fac… Aussi insignifiante soit sa vie, je ne toucherais pas à cette Bella. Je ne l'approcherais plus. Il était hors de question que cette fille me contrôle comme elle le faisait à présent car c'était bien à cause d'elle que je me retrouvais dans l'eau glacée, à un peu plus de cinq heures du matin. Cette crise de je ne sais quoi était venue également à cause du fait que je l'avais massacré dans mon rêve et que bizarrement, ça m'atteignait plus que de raison ! Combien de femmes avais-je tué et même si j'en éprouvais des regrets par la suite, je ne souffrais pas le martyre que j'étais en train de vivre ! Et ce n'était pas véritablement arrivé !

Qu'est-ce que cette humaine m'avait fait ?

…

_« Dis moi Edward, c'était quoi ce hurlement d'animal, cette nuit ? Aurais-tu eu de la compagnie, par hasard ? »_, demanda Emmett lorsque je pénétrais dans la cuisine en trombe, le lendemain, à la recherche de ma dose. Assis devant la table, torse nu, un verre au liquide sombre dans la main. Il avait sa tête aux airs béate qui annonçait qu'il avait passé une excellente nuit et très arrosée. Autant d'alcool que de sang. Et à voir son sourire, son manque de sexe de la veille avait été amplement comblé. _« Et où est cette charmante demoiselle ? »_.

Je crispai ma main sur la cafetière que je venais de prendre. Mon statut de vampire ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir besoin de cette dose de caféine tous les matins. En tant que médecin volontaire, Carlilse nous ramenait quelques fois des petites fioles de sang que nous mélangions au fluide, pour donner un peu plus de goût à la chose. Un peu ce qu'était le sucre pour les humains, en gros.

Je fermais les yeux et déposais brutalement la théière sur le plan de travail tandis que les images de mon cauchemar tournaient à nouveau dans ma tête. Le trou béant dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ses pupilles transparentes me fixant sans même me regarder. Sa voix blanche, morte et éteinte. Le manque que j'avais éprouvé quand son petit corps fin s'était arrêté de bouger contre le mien à la demande de faveurs et d'attentions plus approfondis. Je pouvais même sentir à nouveau sans goût dans ma bouche tandis que j'avalais le café d'une traite. Tout semblait fade à côté de la liqueur que je m'étais imaginé cette nuit. Je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps avant d'à nouveau savourer le goût des choses plus simples. À moins que…

Secouant la tête et balançant la tasse dans l'évier, je me retournais vers mon ami et tentais d'imposer une expression neutre à mon visage, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_« Et toi ? J'espère que tu n'as pas ramené de femelle ici ! »_, lançai-je en le foudroyant gentiment du regard. Il haussa les épaules avant de me montrer dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas attendu de rentrer pour combler son manque.

Dès sa sortie du club, il avait emmené une ravissante blonde dans sa voiture et elle l'avait amené sans peur chez elle où l'inévitable s'était produit. Instantanément, mes pensées virèrent et, comme la veille, j'imaginais cette Bella et moi, à la place de mon ami et de sa distraction. Elle et moi dans son lit… Moi au dessus de son petit corps tentant, ma bouche près de sa gorge et ma soif de plus en plus fort tandis que je m'enfoncerais en elle de plus en plus vite, frénétique d'une envie inépuisable. Inévitablement, mes dents s'allongeraient comme elles le font à chaque fois que je me trouve dans un état d'excitation totale et de soif intense. Évidemment, elles rentreraient en contact avec sa douce peau, accueillante et appétissante. Et bien entendu, l'humaine serait morte dans mes bras avant que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte.

Sa vie l'aura de nouveau déserté avant que je n'ai pu en prendre réellement conscience.

Je poussais un faible grognement qu'Emmett prit pour autre chose avant de partir de la pièce, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, me souhaitant bonne chance pour les cours. Et j'en aurais besoin. J'allais certainement tombé sur cette fille que j'avais tué un nombre incalculable de fois, dans mon esprit, depuis la veille. Je devais à tout prix m'enlever cette insignifiante humaine de la tête avant que je ne devienne complètement fou. J'avais passé les trois derniers mois à ne pas la remarquer et là, un simple regard et… Et rien du tout ! C'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne m'occuperais plus de ce que devenait ou ce que faisais ou encore ce que j'aurais bien pu faire avec cette fille. Cette Bella était juste une fille qui partageait mon cours de philosophie. Rien de plus. Je ne demandais rien de plus…

_Faîtes que je ne la rencontre pas…_

Évidemment, de mon temps humain, Dieu ne m'écoutait pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'écouterait à présent que je suis voué aux Enfers, selon Monsieur Whitlock. Je croisais la jeune humaine dès mon arrivée à l'université, comme si elle m'attendait sur l'immense parking qui se trouvait devant l'établissement. Elle sortait d'une ridicule camionnette rouge tandis que je fermais les portières de ma Volvo grise. Son sac gisant par terre à côté d'elle, j'avais pu admirer ce stupide Newton se jetait sur elle pour l'aider à le porter. Je secouais encore la tête, un sourire moqueur à la bouche, quand l'humaine tourna rapidement son visage vers moi, comme si elle m'avait senti… Comme si elle avait remarqué que je l'observais, comme j'avais senti son regard sur moi, la veille, en classe. Je m'attardais à fixer ses pupilles marrons et grognais en me dirigeant vers mon premier cours.

Les cinq premières heures interminables passées, j'entrais dans le réfectoire pour jouer les humains. Habituellement, je restais dans ma voiture à écouter des musiques durant la longue pause mais cette fois, je n'avais pas envie de rester seul. J'avais besoin du flot de pensées insignifiantes des humains. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à elle, son corps et son possible délicieux liquide. Je ne pouvais pas être obsédé par cette humaine. Je ne pouvais pas et je ne le voulais absolument pas. J'avais pu voir les ravages que pouvait faire une humaine envers un vampire. Voilà deux siècles, j'avais pu voir, sentir et éprouver le supplice d'un vampire face à sa _chanteuse_.

Une chanteuse était une tortueuse. Contre sa volonté, bien entendu, mais elle torturait un vampire comme personne. Ce vampire, Riley Biers, était un des plus puissant du monde. Il était un peu notre roi à tous, accompagné de ses pères, Caius, Marcus et Aro Volturi. Il se targuait d'être indestructible mais à trop vouloir jouer, il s'était brûlé. Et tous les vampires savaient que le feu était mauvais pour nous et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se montrer téméraire avec lui. La perte de Riley fut une humaine, pas plus forte ni moins faible que cette Bella. Cette jeune femme, Bree, l'avait envoûté au point qu'il avait préféré s'enchaîner à son lit pour ne pas la tuer. Car bien entendu, ce gros pédant qui avait pour faculté de voir la vie des humains comme un film et de ressentir leurs émotions les plus secrètes étaient tombé follement amoureux d'elle. Et évidemment, il ne voulait pas la tuer. Résultat, il avait été tenu attaché des mois et des mois avant qu'il ne commence à dépérir. En voulant la sauver, il était mort. Quelle fin pathétique !

Riley Biers était mort en crétin fini. Amoureux d'une humaine, sa _chanteuse_. Cruelle et fin grotesque !

Bella n'était pas ma _chanteuse_. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Et si telle était le cas, je n'aurais pas le triste sort de ce vampire. Jamais je ne souffrirais pour une humaine. Jamais plus, du moins. Cette nuit serait la seule et la dernière de mon existence. Un simple moment de faiblesse que j'avais réussi à parfaitement contrôler. Et le fait que je ne puisse pas la voir sans avoir cette douleur à la gorge et au creux des reins n'était absolument rien. J'étais juste tendu et excité. Quoi de plus normal, ma dernière relation remontait à plusieurs mois de cela. J'étais en manque, voilà tout. Le sang ne comblait malheureusement pas tout. Et ce soir, c'était décidé. J'allais me trouver mon en-cas ainsi que mon passe-temps de la soirée. Emmett m'avait trop donné envie le matin même et les fantasmes hurlants des étudiantes ne m'aidaient en rien.

Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la matinée quand soudain, je me tendis sur ma chaise. Elle était là. Encore. Je pouvais la sentir sans véritablement l'humer. Je sentais plutôt un regard sur ma peau et je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Comment, je l'ignorais mais je savais que c'était elle. Ses yeux me brûlaient depuis qu'elle les avait posé sur moi, la veille. Je pouvais reconnaître ses pupilles entre mille et en ce moment-même, elles me brûlaient…

_Le feu est mauvais pour toi, Edward. Ne l'oublie pas !_

Je fis taire ma voix interne et me concentrais sur les pensées de son groupe d'amis. Des idiots inutiles, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Ce Mike la suivait toujours comme le toutou qu'il était. La Stanley la tuer de bien des manières dans son esprit, redoublement de fausses gentillesse devant elle. Une simple pensée de la part d'un garçon, Yorkie, qui avait l'air vraiment se s'inquiéter pour cette Bella. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, vu des pensées de cet humain. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal…

_« Je sais que je ne devrais pas… Non Bella, tu ne dois pas ! Arrête ça tout de suite… »_

Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne relevais pas la tête tandis que son regard voyageait toujours sur mon corps tendu. À quoi pensait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas ? Que ne doit-elle pas faire ? Ou éprouver, peut-être ? Pourquoi devait-elle impérativement arrêter ? Ses pensées étaient complètement folles et incohérentes. Je me voyais à travers son regard posé sur moi. Elle voyait un garçon normal. Un peu trop immobile pour un adolescent d'aujourd'hui mais je ne ressemblais pas à un réel vampire, il était vrai. Les contes et autres histoires que nous avions inventé peignaient une image beaucoup plus négative que la vérité : laid à faire peur, dents pointus et autres petites horreurs… En réalité, nous avions tout de l'humain parfait : un physique plus qu'avantageux, des dents parfaites qui s'allongeaient légèrement sous l'effet de notre soif ou de notre désir… Et surtout, une aura qui repoussait autant qui attirait les faibles humains vers nous. Les attirant tellement nous étions envoûtants et mystérieux pour eux. Mais les repoussant quand ils avaient un minimum de préservation car la peur s'influait en eux, irrémédiablement.

_« Il n'est pas humain… Je ne peux pas… Je suis humaine et lui ne l'est pas alors, il faut stopper ça maintenant ! »_

Je me figeais un peu plus alors qu'un faible gémissement retentissait dans son esprit et qu'elle semblait abdiquer devant quelque chose. Sa conscience ?

_« - Alors comme ça, on m'observe pendant les cours, mademoiselle Swan ?_

_Je me retournais vers la voix suave qui avait murmuré cette phrase, tout près de mon oreille. Un frisson envahit mon corps alors que je fixais mon regard sur son large torse, recouvert par cette veste en cuir que j'aurais tant aimé lui ôter. Combien de fois l'avais-je vu ainsi habillé dans les couloirs, tandis que je l'observais au loin, sans qu'il ne puisse me voir ? Après tout, même si je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux, il ne m'aurait pas remarqué. Je suis si fade, si insignifiante. Pour un vampire tel que lui qui, j'en suis certaine, pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait en un claquement de doigt, je ne devais être qu'un vulgaire bout de papier, juste bon à foutre à la poubelle. Pourtant… Oui, pourtant, il m'avait retourné mon regard, un peu plus tôt, pendant le cours. Tandis que je m'autorisais pour la première fois de l'année à le regarder de si près, il avait plongé ses yeux verts dans les miens et si je n'étais pas folle, j'y avais vu autant de désir que j'en éprouvais pour sa personne._

_- Alors ?, redemanda-t-il en me faisant reculer près du grand bureau._

_La salle était vide, le cours s'était terminé quelques minutes plus tôt et j'avais pu échapper à ce foutu Newton, qui avait un entraînement de je ne sais quoi. À vrai dire, je ne l'écoutais que très rarement, trop occupé à penser à ce vampire envoûtant qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits sans même le savoir. J'imaginais tout connaître de lui. La façon dont il avait été transformé. Par qui. Où. Comment. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Est-ce qu'il l'avait voulu ou bien s'était-il fait attaqué par vampire. Je m'imaginais, lui demander la pareille pour être avec lui aussi longtemps que possible. Devrait-il juste me mordre ? Aurais-je la force de supporter tout ça ? Pour lui, bien entendu. J'étais prête à tout pour ce vampire captivant._

_Revenant au présent, je déglutis difficilement tandis que mon fascinant vampire s'approchait encore de moi et collait son corps contre le mien qui avait arrêté sa progression à cause du bureau qui coinçait dans mon dos. Je pouvais le sentir contre moi et humer son odeur étourdissante. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles même tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade dans mon cœur. Je mourrais d'envie qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'il me touche. Qu'il parle à nouveau. Qu'il fasse quelque chose, tout simplement. Ma tête commençait à tourner à cause de l'allure frénétique de mon cœur. Mes jambes tremblaient légèrement et j'étais à deux doigts de m'effondrer sous son puissant magnétisme. Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurais exécuté. J'étais à sa merci. Complètement à lui._

_- Vas-tu me répondre, Bella ?_

_- Je.. Je… Quoi ?_

_Il eut un petit sourire satisfait alors que sa main se levait vers mon visage et qu'il dégageait ma gorge des mèches de cheveux qui le recouvrait. J'aurais du être terrifié, avoir le bon sens de hurler de peur alors que je me retrouvais seule avec un vampire qui fixait avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'endroit où je devinais que mon pouls pulsait rapidement, prouvant dans quel état je me retrouvais. Et j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui me trahissait, en ce moment même. J'avais entendu dire que les vampires étaient doté de plusieurs « dons », dont l'ouïe et l'odorat plus développé que celle des humains. Si c'était le cas, il devait entendre les fous battements de mon cœur et sentir le musc de mon plaisir couler abondement entre mes cuisses._

_Son long index caressa ma clavicule alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres, me donnant soudainement envie d'avoir cette langue contre la mienne durant un baiser plus que fougueux. Un baiser qui m'aurait emmené au septième ciel. J'étais persuadé que sa bouche ne servait pas qu'à tuer autour de lui mais qu'il pouvait donner énormément de plaisir avec. Sa langue devait être habile, comme l'étaient tous les vampires. Ses dangereuses dents aussi pouvaient apporté du plaisir, j'en étais persuadé. Peut-être que le fait de mordre amené à l'extase aussi rapidement qu'un rapport sexuel. C'était un moment d'intimité extrême selon moi. Le contact de la bouche du vampire contre sa peau… Le fait qu'il plante ses crocs dans votre chair… Laisser votre sang s'évacuer en lui… Ressentir tout ça… J'avais tout autant envie d'essayer qu'envie de partir en courant en voyant l'absurdité de mes pensées._

_- Je te demandais juste pourquoi tu me regardais, pendant le cours ?_

_Sa voix rauque me donnait des frissons et je ne pus retenir un gémissement alors que j'avais l'impression que son onctueux timbre caressait ma peau._

_- Je… Eh bien, je me demandais… Je… En fait, tu m'intrigues…_

_J'étais pathétique devant son assurance. J'étais complètement insignifiante devant sa splendeur et je me demandais si je ne lui faisais pas pitié pour qu'il reste aussi près de moi, ainsi. Ou, peut-être avait-il juste envie de soustraire une banale humaine de mon genre au monde. Après tout, qui avait besoin de moi, à présent ?_

_- Je t'intrigues ? Eh bien, à vrai dire, je pourrais te retourner ces propos, belle Bella. Je me demande tout un tas de choses, à ton sujet._

_- Ah… Ah oui ?_

_- Oui… Comme, par exemple, quel est le goût de ta peau ? Quelle serait sa saveur sous ma langue et quelle serait sa texture sous mes doigts et ma bouche ? Comment tes gémissements se répercuteraient dans mes oreilles ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait hurler plus que gémir ? Ton goût serait-il plus envoûtant encore que ton odeur ? Et quelle serait ma réaction en goûtant au fruit de ton envie que je sens à présent couler hors de toi ?_

_Je déglutis à nouveau avec peine tandis que son doigt voyageait sur mon corps, passant dans la vallée creuse entre mes seins, passant délicatement sur mon ventre plat avant que sa paume ne vienne s'appuyer sur mon entrejambes. Je fermais les yeux et ouvrais la bouche, muette, en levant mes bras pour m'accrocher à ses épaules alors que mes jambes lâchaient presque complètement. J'eus le droit d'entendre un petit rire alors que ses deux mains entouraient mes hanches avant de partir à l'arrière de mes cuisses et de me porter pour me faire asseoir sur le bureau. Mon visage s'alignait avec le sien tandis que ma respiration devenait de plus en plus hachait et que je ne retirais pas mes mains de ses épaules solides. _

_Il avait quelque chose d'effrayant mais étrangement, je me sentais en sécurité près de lui, comme ça. Son corps entre mes jambes qu'il venait d'écarter largement, son torse contre mes seins et ses mains brûlant mes reins alors qu'il rapprochait nos deux sexes excités l'un de l'autre. Je poussais un énième geignement alors que je le sentais si excité contre moi, contre mon intimité de plus en plus luisante. J'avais besoin de lui, de ses caresses. Je voulais aussi répondre à ces questions. Quelle serait la sensation de sa langue autour de la mienne tandis que nos mains apprendraient le corps de l'autre ? Que ressentirais-je en le sentant s'enfoncer en moi, lentement mais sûrement ? L'amour avec un vampire devait être plus intense qu'avec un humain, non ? En tout cas, avec CE vampire, j'étais certaine d'aller au-delà du septième ciel. Son regard promettait monts-et-merveilles !_

_- As-tu aussi envie de le découvrir, Bella ? As-tu envie de goûter avec moi la sensation de ne faire qu'un, toi et moi ?_

_J'hochais la tête frénétiquement en entourant son cou de mes bras et en partant embrasser son cou. Je n'étais plus la petit Bella timide. J'avais envie de lui comme jamais et rien ne pourrait m'arrêter…_

_Sauf peut-être ses mains puissantes qui me repoussaient et ses lèvres effleurant les miennes dans un baiser invisible. Son regard ancré dans le mien. Un nouveau sourire s'était installé sur son visage qui me rendit encore plus désireuse de sa personne. Dieu qu'il était beau, séduisant et totalement subjuguant ! Un mot de lui et je devenais son esclave avec plaisir. Ses pupilles luisaient de désir et de luxure. Ce vampire était complètement sexy et trop éblouissant pour son propre bien._

_- J'aimerais ne faire qu'un avec toi, de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, Bella mais… Avant tout… Je voudrais…_

_Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant mon cou avec une envie encore plus forte que précédemment. Je souris, sûre de moi à présent. J'en avais également envie. Tout comme lui. Peut-être un peu moins mais j'étais certaine d'aimer ça autant que lui. _

_Hochant la tête, j'encerclais ses joues de mes paumes et le regardais dans les yeux, lui souriant._

_- J'en ai également envie…_

_Je penchais ma tête en arrière et amenais sa bouche à ma gorge. J'en avais envie. J'en avais presque besoin. Je voulais le sentir me transpercer de toutes parts. Et commencer par ce genre de rapport m'allait parfaitement._

_- Vas-y… »_

Je lâchais un feulement avant de me lever rapidement de ma chaise, faisant brutalement sursauter un élève qui se trouvait à deux tables de moi. Ce dernier lâcha un petit cri en me regardant, attirant ainsi le regard des autres élèves vers nous et plus précisément vers moi. Ma respiration était hachée, je voyais flou mais réussis à me remettre et fronçais les sourcils en voyant mon reflet dans les pensées d'un humain, au hasard dans la salle. J'étais debout, le regard fou, ma bouche entrouverte laissant apparaître légèrement mes crocs qui s'étaient allongé face à l'envie cuisante qui m'envahissait toujours un peu plus. Cette Bella m'envoutait à nouveau de la pire des façons. En plus de m'avoir prouvé à quel point elle avait envie de moi, elle me montrait également qu'elle était prête à se donner intégralement à moi. Une invitation, en fait. Une invitation muette qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de m'envoyer mais qui était à présent bel et bien ancré en moi.

Une invitation que je devais repousser de toutes mes forces. En commençant par m'échapper de cet enfer encore plus douloureux qu'était l'université.

Cependant, ma détermination n'était pas aussi intense que mon envie, que ma soif et que mon désir d'elle. Je devais l'avoir. Encore une fois. Plus encore que la veille. Davantage que cette nuit. Elle m'avait envoyé cette invitation muette que je ne pouvais, à présent, plus effacer de ma mémoire. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher, maintenant, de la vouloir. Cette avant-goût de plaisir… Un plaisir partagé. Pas besoin d'hypnose pour la posséder. Elle me suivrait n'importe où. Elle l'avait pensé elle-même : _« J'étais à sa merci. Complètement à lui. »_ Quelle pourrait être meilleure invitation ? Meilleure tentation ?

Et qui serais-je pour passer cette invitation à la trappe ? Je me devais d'accepter cette offre. Je le devais car si je m'enfuyais ou me cloitrais chez moi, tel que ce bouffon de Biers, je me poserais éternellement la même question : quel plaisir aurais-je pu en tirer ? Et si j'avais pu résister et être fort au point de m'arrêter et ne pas la tuer ? Je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser ces questions en suspens. Je devais y répondre.

J'arrachais un papier qui annonçait que les étudiants organisaient une soirée d'Hiver avant de faire machine arrière pour la ramasser. Je fronçais les sourcils devant le ridicule de l'affiche. La soirée avait lieu la semaine suivante. Une idée germait tandis que les pensées des humaines me revenaient au fur et à mesure. Pour ces êtres insignifiants, les bals de promo ou autres soirées étudiantes étaient très importants. C'était une sorte de rite. Et d'après les garçons, c'était le moment idéal pour avoir les filles que l'on désire. Je jetais un coup d'œil à travers l'immense baie vitrée qui montrait tout l'intérieur de la cafétéria et plus précisément la place de l'humaine. La brunette regardait mon ancienne place, sa main contre sa gorge.

_« Impossible… Juste au moment… Cette lueur d'envie, l'ais-je rêvé ? Imaginé ? », _n'arrêtait-elle pas de se demander. Je souris en regardant à nouveau l'annonce que je serrais toujours dans mes mains.

Enfouissant la feuille dans ma poche, je courrais rapidement au coin du bâtiment et attendis. Mon plan en tête, j'observais cette Bella sortir du réfectoire et la suivais des yeux ou à travers ses pensées ou celles des autres quand je la perdais de vue. Plus question qu'elle ne m'échappe. La semaine suivante, je goûterais enfin à son jus et je serais définitivement immunisé contre ses pensées encore plus perverses que les miennes.

Cette faible humaine ne me mènerait pas à la baguette !

…

_« - Comment es-tu entré ?, murmurai-je tandis que je me redressais lentement sur mon canapé._

_Il était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, nonchalamment, en train de me fixer d'un regard gourmand. Me désirait-il physiquement ou bien était-ce sa soif qui rendait ses pupilles si sombre ?_

_Mon corps commençait déjà à réagir tandis qu'il me souriait lentement, me fixant toujours sans ciller. Ses bras croisés devant son torse mettaient en valeur les muscles de ses bras et ses pectoraux à travers son pull noir. Ses cheveux sauvagement ébouriffés le rendaient encore plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rougi… S'était-il nourri avant de s'infiltrer chez moi ? Son jean, également noir, descendait bas sur ses hanches, laissant apparaître la fine ceinture de son boxer de marque. Il était tout simplement superbement beau et attirant. Si je n'avais pas été figée sur mon canapé, je me serais jeté sur lui, le suppliant de me prendre de toutes ses forces. Mais je n'étais qu'une petite humaine tétanisée devant son fantasme._

_Il soupira imperceptiblement mais je crus bien sentir son haleine fraiche contre ma peau alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Je voulais le sentir près de moi, maintenant. J'avais besoin de lui, qu'il éteigne le feu qui me consumait depuis le premier instant où j'avais posé mes yeux sur son physique parfait. J'avais cru voir un ange ce jour-là, puis j'avais bien vite compris qu'il était un vampire. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Un vampire à la fac ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Et pourtant… Il était bien là. Je pouvais le sentir partout où j'allais. Je le sentais quand il était dans la même pièce que moi. Il était devenu une obsession. À un tel point que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le traquer quelques fois. Rien que pour le voir. Le sentir. L'admirer. Je me comportais comme une folle à lier, bonne à enfermer, je le savais parfaitement mais je n'en avais rien à faire. C'était une drogue pour moi. Il était devenu indispensable à mon plaisir quotidien._

_En parlant de plaisir, je me mis à rougir en pensant à ce que j'avais fait avant de m'assoupir et de me réveiller pour le retrouver dans mon salon. Mes fantasmes hurlants avaient souvent raison de moi, le soir venu, quand je me retrouvais seule à la maison. Si bien que je m'installais confortablement sur le canapé et m'adonnais aux plaisirs que je mourrais tant qu'il m'offre. J'imaginais ses mains sur mon corps bouillonnant. Comment seraient-elles ? Douces ? Certainement. Mais prenait-il son temps, caressait-il lentement ou bien était-il plutôt du genre impatient et fougueux dès le départ ? À dire vrai, je m'en fichais… Je voulais seulement le découvrir et savourer._

_- Ce n'est pas ce qui est important…_

_- Et… Qu'est-ce qui est important ?, demandai-je, bégayant comme une petite fille._

_- Ce qui est important, Bella… , susurra-t-il alors qu'il se redressait et avançait lentement dans ma direction. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que nous allons faire maintenant que je suis dans cette maison._

_Je déglutis et levais la tête alors qu'il se positionnait devant moi, me surplombant par sa hauteur. Me contrôlant par son simple regard. Me soumettant à lui sans rien avoir à faire. Son sourire, toujours sur son visage, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et je frissonnais. Il me touchait enfin. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts sur moi, à travers le peignoir en satin que j'avais enfilé quelques heures plus tôt. Ses paumes étaient fortes et il me fit me redresser rapidement. Face à lui, debout, il me dépassait toujours d'au moins une tête. Il était aussi rassurant qu'effrayant, dans la pénombre de la pièce. Seule les faibles lumières de la télévision se reflétaient sur son visage angélique._

_Son souffle balayait à présent ma figure, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes maintenant qu'il avait baissé son visage et ses yeux assombris me fixaient étrangement. Ses paumes surchauffaient toujours ma peau, sans rien faire de particulier. Il me touchait juste. Mais à présent que je le sentais près de moi, je voulais tellement plus. Je n'étais jamais satisfaite. Je n'avais jamais assez de lui. Je le voulais complètement et j'espérais qu'il me voulait autant que je le désirais. Sinon, pourquoi était-il entré chez moi ? Il y avait pleins de maison avant la mienne où il aurait pu s'arrêter pour se trouver un humain à boire… A moins qu'il soit là pour les deux ? Satisfaire deux envies qu'il ressentait pour moi. Qu'il ait envie de reprendre vie à travers moi, tout en s'offrant un plaisir charnel. Était-ce ce que je voulais ? Le servir des deux façons les plus intimes qu'il soit entre une humaine et un vampire ?_

_Assurément._

_J'étais prête à tout pour lui. Il pouvait se nourrir sur moi de mille et une façons. Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire non. _

_Son nez aquilin effleura ma mâchoire avant que sa bouche n'aille butiner mon cou, me laissant déjà pantelante dans ses bras. Sa langue se joignit rapidement à la partie. Il lécha ma peau, à l'endroit même où je sentais mon pouls pulsait à grande vitesse. Mon cœur menaçait de se déchirer dans ma poitrine. Mon excitation montait de plus en plus, tandis que le fruit de ce plaisir coulait lentement de mon intimité. Je pouvais également sentir son érection contre le bas de mon ventre, ce qui me fit gémir tandis que j'agrippais fermement sa tignasse d'une main. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus du tout. Ma tête tournait. J'avais chaud puis froid et de nouveau, me voilà brûlante de désir. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Tirant sur ses cheveux, je relevais son visage vers le mien et scrutais son regard. Du désir. Énormément de désir, voilà ce qui s'y trouvait. Je n'avais plus de doute… Son regard et la preuve évidente contre mon ventre me prouvaient bien qu'il avait envie de moi de la façon dont je le voulais également._

_Sa langue humide traça le contour de mes lèvres avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en moi, sa bouche ravageant la mienne, ses mains poussant contre mes reins pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, de son sexe dur. Sa salive était aussi envoûtante que sa personne. Je le goûtais comme il me goûtait. C'était divin, sensuel. Nos corps s'emboitaient à la perfection. On aurait dit que nous étions conçu l'un pour l'autre. Nos désirs identiques. Alors que je voulais qu'il soit plus doux, il s'exécutait sans que je n'ai eu à dire une parole et je devinais lorsqu'il voulait que je prenne légèrement le contrôle, allant caresser sa langue de la mienne ou bien bouger mon bassin plus étroitement contre le sien. Je lisais dans ses pensées comme il lisait mes envies. Parfait. Nous étions dans une étreinte parfaite, ensemble._

_Ses paumes descendirent sur mes fesses, qu'il empauma furieusement avant qu'il ne me hisse contre son corps. J'entourais sa taille de mes cuisses, le coinçant contre moi, faisant buter son sexe contre le mien de la plus délicieuse des façons. Si seulement mon short disparaissait. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas mis, ce soir… J'aurais pu enfin le sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Comme je le rêvais depuis plusieurs mois. Savoir quelle était la sensation d'avoir son sexe à l'intérieur du mien. M'unir à lui._

_Tout se passa ensuite très vite, mon vampire m'allongea rapidement sur le canapé, gardant son corps étroitement entrelacé au mien. Sa bouche repartit taquiner mon cou tandis que je tentais d'augmenter la friction entre nos deux sexes excités. Dieu que c'était bon de le sentir si près de moi, en cet instant. Je mourrais d'envie qu'il arrache nos vêtements à vitesse inhumaine. Qu'il me pénètre et me fasse ainsi hurler de plaisir, comme je ne doutais pas qu'il le ferait merveilleusement bien. Il était né et avait été créé pour donner du plaisir, encore et encore. Je le savais. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait décemment pas décevoir une femme._

_Je frissonnais brutalement en sentant ses crocs effleurer ma gorge. Ses coups de reins étaient plus francs tandis que sa langue passait sur ma jugulaire. Ses lèvres aspiraient avidement ma peau et je sentais encore et encore ses dents érafler ma clavicule. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'en avais tellement besoin…_

_- Vas-y… Je t'en prie… »_

Mes mains se plaquèrent d'elles même contre la vitre et mon gémissement se joignit à celui de l'humaine. Je vivais le rapport avec elle. Ce fantasme… Il n'était pas seulement dans son sommeil. Il prenait également vie dans ma tête et je ne rêvais que d'une chose : briser cette fenêtre et la rejoindre pour la réveiller de caresses et de baisers. Je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudrait et je prendrais aussi mon plaisir. Du plaisir avec son corps contre le mien, que je semblais déjà sentir. Du plaisir avec son sang dans ma bouche, comme c'était le cas dans son rêve. Cette Bella ne serait pas contre que je la morde. Au contraire, elle m'y encourageait dans ses songes, dans ses fantasmes. Était-elle folle ? Si oui, j'en étais heureux. Je ne pouvais pas rejeter cette douce invitation. Je serais un bien piètre vampire si je ne m'autorisais pas cette douceur offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Quant à la suite des évènements…

J'improviserais !

Je pouvais me contrôler, je le sentais. La preuve, je l'avais observé toute la journée et je ne l'avais pas attaqué. C'était déjà un bon point, me semble-t-il. J'avais épié ses faits-et-gestes depuis que je m'étais enfui de la cafétéria. Je l'avais vu rembarrer cet idiot de Newton quand il l'avait invité pour la fête de l'Hiver. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Surtout pas avec lui… Un autre bon point pour moi, elle s'était imaginé accepté si moi, et moi seul, lui proposait. Ses vœux seraient exhaussé le lendemain, sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Je l'avais suivi jusque chez elle où, pour lui laisser un moment d'intimité, j'étais parti alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller pour passer à la douche.

Un vrai gentlemen, me direz-vous. Mais croyez-moi, c'était totalement voulu. Je voulais aller de surprise en surprise avec cette fille et le soir de la fête, quand je la raccompagnerais chez elle, je voulais avoir la surprise de son corps. Je voulais le découvrir lentement. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour la connaître. Bien entendu, ses petits fantasmes me donnaient un aperçu de ce qu'elle voulait de moi et de mon corps mais je me ferais un plaisir de lui apprendre des choses dont elle ne soupçonne pas l'existence. Mon statut de vampire pouvait être une plaie quelques fois, je devais bien l'admettre… Mais pour le sexe… Ah, pour le sexe, rien de valait mieux que la précision et la vitesse de mon espèce.

J'étais donc parti chassé en compagnie de Carlisle et Emmett avant de revenir ici. Je l'avais retrouvé, allongée sur le canapé du salon, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, d'où j'entendais _Closer_ de Nine Inch Nails. Je comprenais encore plus la tournure de son rêve…

Des phares illuminèrent trop vite la façade de la petite maison pour que je puisse me cacher correctement mais je réussis tout de même à me dissimuler derrière un buisson tandis qu'un homme d'âge mur, habillé d'une combinaison d'ouvrier, rentrait par la porte d'entrée.

_« Encore une soirée où j'aurais loupé l'occasion de lui parler… »_, marmonna l'homme quand il entra dans le salon. Il regardait Bella avec un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse. Il était soucieux et s'installa sur la table de basse, à côté du canapé, avant de secouer l'épaule de sa fille. L'homme n'était autre que Charlie Swan, le père de l'humaine.

Bella gigota un peu dans son sommeil, un faible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tentantes tandis que dans son rêve, je m'apprêtais à la pénétrer alors que je mettais arrêter de la mordre et de boire son jus. Elle semblait certaine que je pourrais m'arrêter. Elle avait… Confiance en moi ? Voilà une chose bien absurde mais je ne me risquerais pas à lui dire. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle prenne peur et qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi de la même façon dont je voulait d'elle.

_« Papa ? »_, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait rapidement, ôtant ses écouteurs et éteignant son Ipod.

_« Oui, désolé de te réveiller. Tu t'es endormie et je pense que tu serais mieux dans ton lit… »_, dit-il, gêné. Apparemment, le père et la fille n'étaient pas très à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Un rapide coup d'œil dans les pensées des deux m'apprit que Bella ne vivait ici que depuis la rentrée. Parents divorcés, histoires de garde… Tout ce que j'apprendrais à savoir quand je l'inviterais. Je repoussais l'histoire interne de Charlie et me concentrais sur la discussion.

_« Merci. Le boulot, ça a été ? »_

_« Bien. Comme d'habitude, on a fait des heures sup mais je ne dis jamais non à un peu plus d'argent. »_

_« Et puis, t'es content d'être dehors alors… »_, termina Bella en s'asseyant sur le canapé, légèrement gauche.

_« Tu… Tu vas bien ? Les cours se sont bien passé aujourd'hui ? »_, demanda le père, essayant de poursuivre un peu la discussion avant le départ inévitable de sa fille dans sa chambre.

_« C'était bien. Un peu long et épuisant mais, ça a été. »_

Bella ne faisait pas de réels efforts pour maintenir la conversation avec son père et, bien que ce fût une émotion fugace, j'eus un peu de peine pour ce vieux qui essayait vraiment de se rapprocher de sa fille.

_« Dis-moi… Euh… »_, interrompit-il Bella quand elle se levait pour s'éclipser. _« Je me demandais si tu avais… Tu sais… Est-ce qu'il y a des vampires, à l'université ? »_, acheva-t-il, soupirant alors que l'humaine se figer et regarder son paternel comme s'il avait trois yeux ou qu'il venait d'une autre planète.

Ses pensées étaient complètement paniquées. Son cœur battait à nouveau la chamade et elle repensait à moi. À moi dans son rêve. À moi quittant d'abord la salle de cours, puis plus tôt dans la journée, le réfectoire. Comme elle l'avait pensé dans son rêve, c'était plus qu'une obsession qu'elle avait pour moi. Et là où ça aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, j'en étais que plus attiré. Elle était passé outre le fait que je sois un monstre sanguinaire, qui pourrait la tuer en un quart de seconde. Elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle pensait même à me proposer son sang pour que je puisse être avec elle. Qu'elle puisse être avec moi. Cette fille était tarée. Folle à lier, réellement. Et j'adorais ça !

_« Il… Oui… Y'en a un, dans mon cours de philo. »_, bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers la porte qui séparait le salon et le couloir d'entrée. _« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »_

_« Oh, pour rien, j'étais juste curieux. Un nouveau employé est arrivé sur le chantier, ce matin. Il me semble qu'il en est, même s'il est resté loin de tout le monde… »_

_« Un vampire sur un chantier ? Bizarre. Je n'imagine pas un vampire travailler. »_, répliqua-t-elle en fourrant son Ipod dans la poche de son minishort.

_« Tu en as bien un qui va encore en cours. Comment s'appelle-t-il, le tien ? Celui qui est arrivé se nomme Alazar ou un nom tout aussi étrange… »_, pouffa le père en se rappelant du vampire qui travaillait désormais avec lui.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Qu'elle ne connaissait pas même mon prénom. Ça ne m'étonnait pas. Je ne me mélangeais à personne, je n'avais pas d'amis à la fac susceptible de m'appeler dans les couloirs. Les profs ne prenaient pas la peine de faire l'appel en début de cours. Alors comment aurait-elle pu savoir mon nom ?

Rouge d'embarras, elle secoua la tête, annonçant qu'elle n'en savait rien avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son père et de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_« Génial Bella ! Trois mois que tu rêves de lui et tu connais même pas son prénom… T'es juste pathétique, ma pauvre »_, soupira-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur son petit lit.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre, puis sur elle avant de foncer à travers la ville pour rejoindre ma villa. Je me promettais, en chemin, que demain, cette humaine saurait comment je m'appelle et hurlerait mon prénom dans ses fantasmes.

…

Contrairement à mes habitudes, ce matin-là, j'arrivais avec quelques minutes d'avance devant l'université. J'avais envie de la voir arriver et surtout pas la louper. Je m'étais imaginé cent scénarios avant de partir de chez moi, un peu plus tôt. Comment allais-je l'aborder alors que je ne lui avais jamais parlé, seulement regardé et fui comme un taré à chaque fois ? Et surtout, quelle serait sa réaction à elle ? Ses pensées étaient libertines à mon sujet mais j'imaginais bien qu'elle ne me ferait pas des avances comme ça. Elle serait certainement la fragile petite humaine qui m'avait découvert dans son salon, durant son rêve : timide et bégayante. À vrai dire, ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'espérais même qu'elle rougirait, bafouillerait avant de me dire oui. Les vampires adoraient les proies faciles telle que Bella.

Des proies faciles qui se donnaient elles même sur un plateau d'argent…

À cette heure matinale, seuls quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà sur les bancs extérieur qui longeaient le bâtiment, expliquant leurs activités navrantes de la veille : jeux vidéos à gogo et matage intensif de films porno. L'un d'eux avait la chance d'avoir une petite-amie et n'avait pas passé sa soirée seul, comme ses autres blaireaux d'amis. J'eus un faible en pensant à ce que moi, j'avais fait. Je n'avais été ni seul, ni accompagné. Et bien que je n'ai pas eu la chance de passer à l'acte, comme cet Embry, j'avais eu la promesse silencieuse de longs moments d'extase une fois que j'aurais approché mon humaine.

Entendant le bruit affreux de sa camionnette, je me redressais sur mon siège mais ne fis aucun geste pour sortir de la voiture. J'attendrais le dernier moment avant de m'avancer vers elle. Je me contentais alors de fixer son véhicule de la mort s'avancer sur le parking, tandis qu'elle se garait non loin de moi. L'avait-elle fait exprès pour pouvoir me « traquer » comme j'avais compris qu'elle le faisait ? Cette idée me plaisait assez en réalité. Un faible pouffement traversa mes lèvres lorsque je me rendis compte de mes pensées. Dire que quelques jours auparavant, je disais détester être épié. Maintenant, cette petite humaine appétissante avait tout chamboulé et je désirais qu'elle me regarde. Qu'elle fasse attention à tous mes faits-et-gestes. Qu'elle s'accorde mes faveurs et qu'elle essaie de se démarquer des autres pour me plaire.

Mais pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant alors qu'elle n'avait montré aucun signe ces trois derniers mois ?

J'allais devoir l'aborder moi-même. Et immédiatement, d'ailleurs.

Je descendis de ma voiture, claquant la portière au moment où elle fit de même. Sauf qu'elle fut surprise par ma présence et eut un sursaut avant de faire tomber le trousseau de ses clés. Je pressais le pas pour me retrouver à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle se relevait après avoir ramassé ses clés. La bouche entrouverte, elle me regardait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Ou plutôt un vampire qui ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard ni une parole et qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, tout à coup, sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu conscience que je me rapprochais.

Mettant toutes les chances de mon côté, je m'appuyais nonchalamment contre la portière de sa camionnette, dans une position quasi-identique à celle que j'avais dans son rêve de la veille. Je souris en entendant l'écho de mes pensées dans les siennes. Visiblement, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors qu'elle m'étudiait et appréciait la chemise noir et le jean de la même couleur que j'avais enfilé avant de venir, je ne me gênais pas pour la déshabiller du regard. Je savais, à peu près, ce qui se trouvait sous ce jean moulant et ce petit pull à col en V bleu clair qui mettait adorablement son décolleté en valeur. Dieu que j'avais envie de voir plus mais je devais patienter. D'ici quelques jours, je pourrais profiter de ce petit corps qui me promettait des merveilles.

Mieux vaut se méfier du chat qui dort, comme on dit.

_« Bonjour Bella… Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. »_, dis-je de ma voix la plus douce et innocente. Voix qui fit accélérer inévitablement son cœur et qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues en s'imaginant à nouveau la scène du canapé, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler quand j'y pensais. C'est-à-dire, souvent depuis cette nuit.

_« Euh… Bonjour. Non, ce… Ce n'est rien. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »_, bredouilla-t-elle pour mon plus grand plaisir, faisant s'installer un sourire plus grand sur mes lèvres.

_« A vrai dire, oui. En fait, hier, j'ai surpris une conversation entre toi et Newton. Il t'invitait à la soirée de l'Hiver qui a lieu samedi dans l'une des confréries. »_

_« O-Oui, c'est exact… Mais je ne t'… Oui, il me l'a demandé. »_

_« Et tu lui as dit non à cause de Jessica. C'était la seule raison ? »_, demandai-je, bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse. Elle me voulait moi et seulement moi. Ce Newton n'avait aucune chance, même si Jessica Stanley n'avait pas existé.

_« Euh… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu voudrais le savoir ? C'est lui qui t'envoie ? »_, m'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

Je retenais un petit rire, imaginant Mike venir me voir pour me demander d'aller parler en sa faveur auprès d'elle. Réfléchissait-elle vraiment avant de parler ? Au vue de ses pensées, j'avais ma réponse. Elle se demandait comment cet idiot aurait pu m'envoyer sachant que je ne parlais à personne.

_« Non, il ne m'a pas envoyé. En fait, je me demandais ça parce que j'ignorais si tu étais déjà prise par quelqu'un d'autre à qui tu avais dit oui ou bien que tu ne voulais tout simplement pas y aller. »_, dis-je d'une traite alors que sa bouche se rouvrait légèrement sous le choc.

_« Non. Je veux dire que j'ai pas refusé parce que j'avais déjà quelqu'un d'autre… En fait, je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. Ce genre de soirée, ce n'est pas… Pas mon truc, en fait. »_, marmonna-t-elle.

_« Oh, ce n'est pas ton genre… Bien. Alors, tant pis, moi qui voulais t'y inviter. Je ne veux pas te forcer et te… »_, commençais-je en me redressant et lui servant un faux sourire d'excuse alors que je feignais de partir vers la fac. J'esquissais à peine un pas qu'elle me rattrapa, ses pensées soudain paniquées à l'idée de louper une soirée avec moi.

_« Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire… Je serais très contente de t'y accompagner, même si ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé mais… On dit que… »_, débita-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, mal à l'aise.

_« On dit quoi ? »_, demandais-je en penchant mon visage vers elle.

_« Que… Que tu… On dit que ne te montre jamais… Tu… Personne ne t'a jamais parlé, tu ne te mélanges à personne… Alors, venir dans une soirée étudiante… Y invitant une fille comme moi… »_

_« Une fille comme toi ? Tu veux dire : une petite humaine ? »_, la taquinai-je, un léger sourire au visage. Son pouls s'emballa et elle mordit sa lèvre en regardant fixement ma bouche. Vraisemblablement, le terme de « petite humaine » avait son effet sur elle. J'en prenais note. _« A vrai dire, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas non plus mon genre d'aller dans les soirées de ce type mais… Je me suis dit que pour une fois, je pouvais faire un effort pour me mélanger aux autres. Et quoi de mieux que d'y inviter une étudiante comme toi. »_

_« Oui mais pourquoi moi ? Tu ne me connais pas. »_, dit-elle avant de s'insulter pour ne pas m'avoir dit oui et ayant peur que je la laisse tomber tellement elle chipotait. À vrai dire, je me demandais réellement ce qu'elle attendait pour me dire qu'elle m'accompagnerait à cette horreur avec plaisir.

_« Je t'observe de temps en temps. Tu es solitaire, comme moi… Alors… Je me suis dit que, si on avait ce point en commun, peut-être que nous en aurions d'autres et que nous passerions une bonne soirée, toi et moi. »_, répondis-je en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean. Il fallait qu'elle dise oui maintenant, sinon, je n'aurais plus d'autres arguments que « Je pense, non je sais, que tu as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi alors la fête, c'est juste un prétexte pour que tu m'invites dans ton petit lit une place où tu fantasmes tant sur moi. ». Je ne pense pas que ça serait une réponse appropriée mais peut-être me dirait-elle oui plus vite !

_« Toi et moi… Toi et moi… Toi et moi… Je rêve ou il veut vraiment sortir avec moi ? Inspire, expire Bella, ne fais pas l'idiote à te comporter comme une adolescente bourrée d'hormones et qui rêve de lui toutes les nuits et tous les jours. Reste zen, cool, détendue. T'acceptes, tu lui donnes ton adresse ou ton numéro, tu évites de baver et de sauter de joie et tu te barres en cours. Aussi simple que ça ! »_, pensa-t-elle, m'arrachant de ce fait un sourire et un petit rire qui la fit me regarder comme si j'étais barge, moi aussi.

_« Alors, t'es d'accord pour m'accompagner ? Je passerais te prendre chez toi et on ira ensemble. »_, relançai-je alors que son regard se perdait dans le mien.

Elle hocha lentement la tête avant de déglutir et de sourire timidement. _« Oui, je… Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir. Je… »_

_« Tu me donnes ton numéro pour que je t'appelle et que je confirme ça. Tu me donneras ton adresse en même temps. »_

_« Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau ! Je parie qu'il va se rendre compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'il vient de faire et qu'il va se rétracter, inventant un rite de son espèce ou je ne sais quoi… »_, déprima-t-elle déjà dans sa tête alors qu'elle me servait un faible sourire et sortait un stylo et un petit bout de papier sur lequel elle notait son numéro de portable.

Je réprimais un soupire. Quelle assurance elle avait ! Il fallait qu'elle change ça tout de suite. Même si j'aimais sa timidité, là, elle poussait un peu. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'allais me rétracter ? J'étais peut-être un monstre mais je pense qu'elle l'aurait su si je m'amusais avec les petites étudiantes.

_« Je t'appelle dans la soirée pour avoir ton adresse, ok ? Promis. »_, lui dis-je en la fixant du regard, mettant toute ma sincérité.

_« D'accord. J'attends ton coup de fil alors… »_

J'hochais la tête avant de prendre le bout de papier de ses mains, frôlant intentionnellement sa peau. Douce et délicate, comme j'avais pu l'imaginer. Un frisson nous parcourut en même temps tandis que je fronçais des sourcils et que Bella baissait les paupières et rougissait. J'enfonçais le numéro dans ma poche, lui lançais un dernier sourire alors qu'elle relevait la tête et reculais, la regardant toujours.

_« Je t'appelle. »_

Et je serais à sa fenêtre lorsqu'elle décrocherait pour voir toutes ses émotions et entendre toutes ses pensées.

…

En route vers le lieu de la fête, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un nouveau coup d'œil. Elle était vraiment ravissante dans cette robe noire. Elle devait avoir un peu froid mais le sourire qui s'était installé sur son visage m'indiquait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire du froid extérieur. Elle était heureuse d'être avec moi, comme j'étais heureux de sentir sa présence dans l'espace confiné de la voiture. Son odeur était encore plus prononcé que les jours précédents. Elle ne portait pas de parfum mais j'avais l'impression que le doux flux qui coulait dans ses veines était plus fort, plus intense. Elle était délicieusement tentante, dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je choisirais en premier, à l'heure actuelle : avoir sa bouche contre la mienne et son corps sous le mien ou bien son sang en moi.

_« Désolée de ne pas avoir dit oui, tout à l'heure, Edward mais… Nous étions déjà en retard alors… »_, commença-t-elle en triturant le bas de sa robe et mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure. C'était à moi de faire ça, pas à elle !

_« Ce n'est rien… Tu me laisseras rentrer plus tard. En tout cas, je l'espère. »_, susurrai-je en quittant la route du regard pour la fixer dans les yeux.

Mettant de côté le fait qu'elle ait refusé de me laisser entrer tout à l'heure, alors que mon envie d'elle s'était faite plus profonde à la seconde où elle avait ouvert la porte, j'imaginais déjà comment lui demander à nouveau qu'elle me laisse entrer. C'était ce que je détestais le plus dans ma condition. Le fait de devoir être invité pour entrer chez quelqu'un. C'était pour cette unique raison que je ne m'étais pas déjà infiltré chez elle pour fouiller dans ses affaires, tel le prédateur que j'étais. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle et les quelques instants que nous avions passé ensemble, les jours précédents, n'étaient pas suffisant pour que je la connaisse comme je le voulais. Et ce, même en lisant dans ses pensées.

Le jour où je lui avais demandé de m'accompagner à cette soirée, je ne l'avais pas recroisé. J'étais resté à l'écart pour la regarder, la surveiller et savoir si elle allait crier partout que le seul vampire du bahut l'avait invité à sortir. Mais elle était resté étrangement silencieuse. Même lorsqu'elle aurait pu rabattre le caquet de cette Stanley qui lui balançait pics sur pics depuis qu'elle avait appris n'être que le seconde choix de ce cher Mike Newton. Je secouais la tête en souriant, machiavélique, imaginant la tête décomposée qu'il aurait lorsqu'il verrait son obsession rentrer avec moi dans l'immense maison. À mon bras.

Au bras du vampire.

J'avais déjà un plan dans ma tête. Et avec la façon dont elle s'était habillé, comme je le voulais secrètement, elle me rendait la tâche encore plus facile. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me repousserait pas si je me montrais un peu trop entreprenant. Au contraire, j'étais sûre qu'elle irait dans mon sens. Après tout, ne fantasmait-elle pas jour et nuit sur mon corps… Sur moi ? Et ces derniers jours, je savais qu'elle avait de plus en plus envie de moi, à mesure qu'elle me fréquentait.

Je l'avais appelé le soir même où je lui avais proposé de se joindre à moi pour la fête pour le demandais son adresse que je n'avais soi-disant pas. Elle était extatique. Calme à l'appareil mais, près de sa fenêtre où je me trouvais, je l'avais vu effectuer les cent pas dans le salon et se ronger les ongles, s'exhortant au calme. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la trouver charmante, tandis qu'elle sortait tout ce qu'elle avait dans son petit dressing, à la recherche de quelque chose de potable à mettre. Devait-elle mettre un jean et un petit haut sympa ? S'était-elle demandé. Ou bien une jupe ? Un robe ? Personnellement, j'avais eu une petite préférence pour une robe courte et bien décolleté. Elle avait été dans mon sens, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je pourrais avoir un maximum de peau à toucher et à caresser devant les autres humains, leur montrant que cette ravissante jeune femme serait à moi et personne d'autre. Narguer également Newton à qui elle avait dit non.

Les jours qui avaient suivis, j'étais venue la chercher une fois pour l'amener à la fac, avant que tout le monde ne puisse nous voir arriver ensemble. Nous avions même déjeuné une fois ensemble, à l'extérieur de la cafétéria. Nous avions longuement discuté et la timidité de Bella, bien que toujours présente, c'était un peu échappé et j'avais pu en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Le fait que ses parents étaient divorcés depuis des années, qu'elle ait vécu avec sa mère depuis et qu'elle ait dû venir ici, chez son père, après le remariage de Renée avec son idiot de nouveau mari. Entre Phil et Bella, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour et bien qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse de partir de Phoenix, la jeune humaine s'était faite une raison. Je commençais donc légèrement à la cerner mais j'en voulais davantage. À chaque fois que nous nous quittions, je me dépêchais de la rejoindre chez elle, sans qu'elle ne le sache, et je l'observais, essayant de lire dans ses pensées quelque chose que j'ignorais encore d'elle.

Elle m'avait littéralement envoûté !

Si bien que plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais décidé d'accepter la proposition d'Emmett qui consistait à nous rendre tous les deux dans une dès boutiques les plus branchées de la ville. Dès qu'il avait su que j'avais invité une humaine à cette stupide soirée, il était devenu complètement taré. Je l'avais d'abord foutu à la porte, en ayant marre de l'entendre blablater à ce propos. Pour lui, c'était un signe si j'avais invité une humaine. Cette humaine. Je ne faisais rien au hasard, m'avait-il dit alors que je sortais en ronchonnant de la cabine pour la énième fois.

_« Et puis, je suis certain que si c'était une simple humaine comme les autres, tu m'aurais fait un doigt avant de me dire d'aller me faire foutre. Tu ne m'aurais pas accompagné ici pour te faire tout beau pour cette petite. »_, avait-il annoncé en me montrant d'un signe de tête que j'avais trouvé la tenue idéal : un jean foncé de marque avec une chemise blanche classe, une cravate noire et une veste habillée. Je trouvais que ça faisait un peu trop pour soirée étudiante mais peu importait, un vampire se faisait toujours remarqué, non ? Et j'étais certain que Bella ferait un effort surhumain pour me plaire, elle aussi. Et j'avais eu raison. Encore une fois !

_« Bien que tu m'ais dit pourquoi, je me pose toujours la question, tu sais ? »_, reprit-elle alors que le calme s'était abattu dans l'habitacle.

_« Et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu avais accepté ? »_, demandai-je pour changer de sujet. J'en avais assez de répéter sans cesses les mêmes choses.

_« Oh… Euh… Je… Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dit non, tout simplement. »_, bafouilla-t-elle.

_« Tu as bien dit non à Newton. »_, lui fis-je remarquer en tournant dans la rue de la Confrérie.

_« Mike est… Envahissant. Il est toujours sur mon dos, à me parler et… Je dois t'avouer que ça m'énerve un peu. »_

_« Alors, si je comprends bien, tu m'utilises. »_, souris-je en me garant rapidement entre deux voitures et en me tournant vers mon humaine.

_« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu… »_

_« Tu espères peut-être qu'il te voit avec moi et aille voir ailleurs si tu y es ? »_, continuai-je, très tenté à l'idée de l'aider à l'évincer. Je m'en donnerais à cœur joie même !

_« Non, Edward, je… »_, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement tandis que je posais mon index sur sa bouche. Son faible gémissement balaya mon doigt et je la fixais intensément, penchant ma tête vers elle.

_« Tu peux m'utiliser Bella… C'est avec grand plaisir que je lui montrerais que tu n'es pas intéressée par lui. »_

J'approchais mes lèvres à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle était totalement prête, là, maintenant et pensait même à m'inviter à retourner chez elle où elle m'inviterait à entrer dans la seconde. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de montrer à Newton que sa chance était passé. Que Bella ne serait plus qu'à moi à présent. Et je devais également marqué mon territoire auprès des autres. Plus personne ne pourrait s'approcher d'elle à partir de maintenant.

…

Le soirée se passa très rapidement. Plus rapidement que ce que je croyais. Entre deux verres de punch, j'invitais Bella à danser, nous parlions et rions de tout et de rien. J'adorais l'entendre rire ou la sentir pouffer contre mon épaule quand je lui murmurais quelque chose d'amusant. Les autres autour de nous avaient disparu, bien que j'entendais toujours leurs pensées curieuses envers notre couple… Ils nous voyaient ensemble, comme un vrai couple, malgré mon statut de vampire. Ils semblaient persuadé que nous étions ensemble, sous-entendu, amoureux. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, j'étais attiré par Bella autant qu'elle l'était par moi mais ça ne voulait pas dire que… C'était un lien physique. Du désir. Et une humaine ne pouvait pas aimer un vampire, tout comme un vampire n'avait pas le droit d'aimer une humaine.

L'image de Riley me vint directement à la mémoire.

Je ne finirais pas comme lui. Je prendrais ce que j'avais à prendre auprès de Bella, ce soir, tout de suite même, et je la laisserais retourner à ses petits tracas d'adolescentes tout comme elle comprendrait que je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui restait avec la même femelle très longtemps.

Soupirant, soudain las de la soirée, je me penchais à son oreille tandis qu'elle portait son verre aux lèvres.

_« On y va, Bella ? »_, susurrai-je, la faisant pratiquement s'étouffer lorsqu'elle entendit ma voix chargée de désir et d'impatience.

_« Main-Maintenant ? »_, dit-elle en me regardant.

J'hochais la tête en lui prenant le verre des mains et en le posant sur une table près de nous. Je nouais mes doigts aux siens pour lui tirer le bras mais elle ne m'opposa pas une seule résistance, fermant même un peu plus sa main contre la mienne et avançant à ma hauteur. Je lui servis le sourire en coin qui faisait tant s'emballer son cœur et qui l'excitait avant de tourner la tête vers Newton qui m'insultait de tous les noms dans sa tête. Lui faisant un petit signe de tête, j'agrippais Bella en entourant sa taille d'un bras. La plaçant devant moi, je la poussais vers la sortie. J'avais vraiment envie de sortir. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud entre nous, et je pouvais la sentir brûler contre moi. Sa chaleur s'infiltrant également en moi.

Sitôt dans la voiture, j'élançais la voiture à travers les rues vides de la ville. Il était un peu plus de minuit et personne n'était sur les routes. La plupart des adolescents se trouvait à la fête qui battait encore son plein. J'avais hâte d'être chez Bella. Je n'en pouvais plus. Toute une semaine à attendre ce moment, c'était bien trop. Trop long pour moi ! J'avais envie d'elle comme jamais je n'avais eu envie d'une humaine.

Le chemin du retour fut à moitié moins long que celui de l'allée. J'étais pressé de la monter dans sa chambre. Je sortis donc rapidement de ma place et, à vitesse vampirique, je passais de l'autre côté et l'arrachais pratiquement du siège. Ces trop longues heures, trois pour être précis, avaient été intenses. Nos deux corps collaient la plupart du temps pour danser ou même parler. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas la toucher. J'avais besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sous mes doigts. Je m'étais même permis quelques baisers dans le cou. Je n'avais pas reposé ma langue sur sa jugulaire, comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt, lorsque j'étais venu la chercher et que j'avais voulu la provoquer, lui faire un peu peur. Non, je m'étais contenté de baisers et de caresses. Je savais qu'à présent, j'allais pouvoir faire tout ce dont j'avais envie.

Claquant la portière dès qu'elle fut dehors, je la plaquais contre celle-ci et encerclais son visage, fléchissant les genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Son souffle était saccadé, ses yeux embués de plaisir et son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Le vent était glacial, même en temps que vampire, je pouvais le sentir mais Bella était chaude. Bouillante même. Ses joues étaient rougie par le plaisir, son décolleté également. J'avais hâte de découvrir tous les recoins de son corps si appétissant.

_« Edward… »_, souffla-t-elle, son regard perdu dans le mien.

_« Oui ? »_, répondis-je d'une voix plus rauque encore.

_« S'il te plait… Embrasse-moi… S'il te plait… »_

Je ne répondis pas et me penchais un peu plus pour plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne, laissant alors échapper un grognement tandis que le soupir de bonheur de Bella effleurait mes lèvres. Je l'embrassais délicatement pour commencer, bien que j'avais envie de beaucoup plus. Je rêvais de ravager sa petite bouche, comme elle le fantasmait sans cesse en ma présence. Je voulais la laisser pantelante dans mes bras après un baiser rempli de passion mais là, je l'embrassais presque tendrement, effleurant ses lèvres, butinant sa bouche, comme pour l'apprivoiser. Ses bras s'entourèrent d'eux même autour de mon cou et elle s'arqua contre mon corps, me rendant fou de part ses courbes délicieusement féminines.

Ma langue se joignit à la sienne dans une danse frénétique. La fougue s'emparait de nous au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Une de mes mains s'était plaqué contre sa nuque, gardant sa bouche sur la mienne, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'échappe alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'irait nulle part. Plus maintenant, alors qu'elle avait ce qu'elle désirait depuis des mois. Maintenant que sa langue s'entourait autour de la mienne dans un baiser parfaitement érotique. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir cette petite marque de domination. Je devais la contrôler et pour cela, je la maintenais d'une poigne ferme contre moi. Ma seconde main s'était plaqué au creux de ses reins, la gardant ainsi également prisonnière contre mon corps. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Pas de moyen de se libérer de ma force. Bella serait mienne et d'ici quelques minutes même.

Je fis glisser rapidement mes bras sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et la porter rapidement sous le porche, la plaquant durement contre la porte, faisant buter mon érection contre son centre brûlant à travers le tissu de mon jean et de son sous-vêtement trempé. Nos langues bataillaient toujours alors qu'elle fouillait mes cheveux de ses doigts, que son petit corps fin bougeait contre le mien et que mes mains voyageaient sur ses cuisses qui entouraient ma taille avec force. Je grognais contre ses lèvres en sentant ses mamelons durcir sous le tissu de sa robe, frottant contre ma chemise que je mourrais d'envie d'arracher pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais besoin de plus à nouveau et j'entendais dans les pensées chaotiques de Bella, qu'elle éprouvait la même chose que moi.

Je l'embrassais encore une seconde avant de séparer mon visage du sien mais gardant tout de même son corps contre le mien. Je nous dégageais de la porte et passais un bras sous ses fesses pour la maintenir correctement.

_« Ouvre cette fichue porte, Bella. »_, grognai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, près de sa jugulaire. Je me permis à nouveau de lécher cet endroit, pouvant presque goûter son jus à travers la fine couche de peau. Elle était délicieuse, j'en étais persuadé.

Alors que j'entendis s'ouvrir la porte, je commençais à m'avancer avant d'être bloqué. Non, je ne pouvais pas entrer maintenant.

_« Invite-moi ! »_, dis-je durement avant d'aspirer sa peau entre mes lèvres.

_« Oh mon… Qu… Quoi ? Humm… »_, bredouilla Bella, incohérente et attentive à rien d'autre que ma bouche contre sa peau. Je grognais à nouveau et mordis légèrement sa peau, l'égratignant à peine. Je cognais un peu plus mon bassin contre le sien avant de remonter ma bouche à son oreille.

_« Laisse-moi rentrer ! Je te rappelle que je dois avoir ton autorisation pour faire un pas dans cette maison… »_, chuchotai-je avant d'aller lécher l'égratignure que je venais de lui faire.

_« Oh euh ! Oui ! Edward… Humm… Oui, continue ça, c'est… »_

_« Bella ! »_

_« Edward, voudrais-tu entrer ? »_, demanda ma petite humaine alors que j'arrêtais mes attentions dans son cou. Sitôt l'invitation lancée, elle agrippa correctement mes cheveux pour plaquer à nouveau ma bouche contre sa peau que je m'empressais d'aspirer.

J'avançais rapidement et claquais la porte de mon pied avant de plaquer la belle contre le premier mur que je rencontrais.

_« Bella, c'est… Oh mon Dieu ! BELLA ! »_, hurla une voix masculine.

Je jurais dans le cou de Bella alors qu'elle sursautait brusquement dans mes bras. Je la relâchais un instant, posant ses pieds non stables sur le sol. Je soupirais et me tournais vers le paternel de mon humaine. Il nous regardait, rouge d'embarras mais aussi de colère. Ses pensées étaient meurtrières à mon égard et il était déçu de ne pas avoir d'arme à porter de main pour pouvoir me planter une balle entre les deux yeux. Il s'imaginait aussi consigner sa fille à vie, après ce qu'il venait de voir. Réprimant un rire et une réflexion comme quoi sa fille de vingt et un ans faisait ce qu'elle voulait de son corps avec qui elle voulait, je me rapprochais de lui et inspirais lentement, fixant ses pupilles de la même couleur que celles de Bella mais beaucoup envoûtante pour moi.

_« Charlie, écoutez-moi attentivement. Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu. Vous alliez prendre votre veste et partir au bar du coin, rejoindre les quelques amis qui vous avez proposé de sortir. Vous allez prendre votre veste et passer une excellente soirée. Vous ne rentrerez pas avant demain soir, après votre travail, bien entendu. Nous sommes d'accord ? »_, dis-je, sans le quitter des yeux pour que mon hypnose fonction correctement.

Charlie hocha la tête en me regardant, hébété, avant de retirer sa veste de la patère, de l'enfiler et de sortir de la maison en fermant à nouveau la porte derrière lui.

Je soupirais en me tournant vers Bella, qui n'avait pas bougé et me regardais, incrédule. Je m'approchais lentement vers elle, tel un animal vers sa proie. Je lui lançais mon petit sourire qu'elle trouvait adorable et qui, en cet instant, devait dévoiler légèrement mes crocs allongés. Son souffle haletant faisait monter et descendre sa poitrine de façon très appétissante et je me léchais les lèvres en plaquant mes mains sur sa taille pour la faire rencontrer à nouveau mon érection qui n'avait pas désenfler. Au contraire, même…

_« Tu as… Tu as vraiment fait ça ? »_, demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

_« Hypnotiser ton père pour qu'il nous laisse seuls ? »_. Elle hocha la tête. _« Oui, je l'ai vraiment fait. Et s'il refranchissait cette porte, je ferais la même chose. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? »_, demandais-je en bougeant mon bassin contre le sien.

_« Non… Non, au contraire… »_, répondit-elle, haletante en entourant mon cou de ses bras et en rapprochant son visage du mien. _« J'ai beaucoup… Beaucoup apprécié. Tu as bien fait… »_

Ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir, elle déposa sa bouche contre la mienne, à la recherche d'un autre baiser fougueux. Je grognais contre ses lèvres et la porta à nouveau afin de monter à l'étage et de courir à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre où je la déposais brusquement sur le lit, tombant sur elle sans pour autant peser de mon poids. J'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes crocs et la regardais dans les yeux. J'eus un soupir de bien-être en sentant ses hanches se soulever pour rencontrer les miennes.

_« Maintenant, Bella… On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, si tu veux bien… »_, murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais je fus heureux d'entendre son gémissement d'approbation et de la voir hocher frénétiquement la tête. Nos bouches se joignirent ensuite pour un nouveau baiser érotique.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je me redressais sur mes coudes, la contemplant en train de reprendre sa respiration. Son regard embué de désir fixait mes lèvres et elle déglutit difficilement. Passant ses mains entre nos deux corps, elle encadra mon visage, ses pouces effleurant mes crocs allongées. Un grognement sortit de ma bouche tandis qu'elle se léchait les lèvres et entourait ma taille de ses cuisses.

_« Je me suis… Dès que… Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »_, murmura-t-elle.

_« De quoi tu parles ? »_, soufflai-je en balançant mes hanches contre les siennes.

_« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'être… Tu sais ? »_

_« Oui, je sais mais je veux t'entendre me le dire, Bella… »_, susurrai-je en souriant un peu plus, dévoilant mes dents. Elle ne se priva pas pour les toucher encore.

_« D'être… Mordue. Par un vampire… »_, rougit-elle pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je dégageais délicatement ses mains de ma bouche et repartis à l'assaut de la sienne. Nos corps se moulaient l'un à l'autre à la perfection et je mourrais d'envie de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. La sentir vibrait sous mes doigts, sous mes caresses et mes baisers. Qu'elle s'enflamme sous mes attentions. Qu'elle ne pense plus à autre chose qu'à moi en train de lui donner un plaisir incommensurable. Qu'à ma bouche sur elle. Mes mains. Et bientôt, crier sous mes coups de reins.

Je relâchais sa bouche et léchais, aspirais, grignotais la douce peau de son cou, descendant dans son décolleté plongeant. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien tandis qu'elle gémissait encore et encore, ses mains plongés dans mes cheveux, ses doigts tirant sur mes mèches folles. J'agrippais le tissu de sa robe entre mes dents en la regardant toujours fixement. Son cœur commença à battre plus frénétiquement encore lorsqu'elle comprit mes intentions. Elle les comprit mais ne me disait pas pour autant d'arrêter. Elle n'était visiblement pas comme les autres filles, à se préoccuper de ses vêtements. Tant mieux !

J'arrachais le haut de son décolleté, faisant ainsi dévoiler sa succulente poitrine recouverte de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Même à demi-nue, sa robe déchirée jusqu'à la taille, elle était magnifique. Sa peau laiteuse appelait aux baisers et aux caresses que je ne manquerais pas de lui prodiguer. Ses seins se soulevaient fébrilement sous sa respiration saccadée. Tandis que ma langue s'aventurait dans la vallée creusant ses deux globes, j'attrapais le reste de sa robe pour la réduire en miette et la rejetais à côté du petit lit étroit. Son corps n'était plus recouvert que par cette fine couche de sous-vêtement que je me ferais un plaisir de déchiqueter également.

Grattant légèrement les pointes de mes dents contre sa peau, l'amenant à gémir plus profondément, mes mains se faisaient un plaisir de recouvrir sa poitrine de caresses, titillant ses mamelons durcis sous le plaisir que je lui procurais. Moi et personne d'autre. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'embrasa alors qu'elle gémissait mon prénom encore et encore, bougeant son bassin contre le mien à la recherche d'un rapport plus intime, d'une étreinte plus forte. Je grognais son prénom alors que je remontais ma bouche à son oreille.

_« Tu le sauras bientôt Bella… Tu peux me faire confiance… »_, chuchotai-je à son oreille avant de décaler un des bonnets de son dessous et de partir à l'assaut de son téton avec ma bouche.

Je vis dans ses pensées incohérentes qu'elle se demandait de quoi je parlais et quand elle comprit, elle redoubla de passion, triturant avec forte mes cheveux et serrant un peu plus ses cuisses autour de ma taille. Elle avait autant envie que moi que je la morde. Elle voulait ressentir tout le plaisir des différentes unions que je pouvais lui proposer. Que je lui imposerais, de toute façon. Bella serait mienne cette nuit, et dans tous les sens possible et inimaginable pour un vampire.

Passant d'un sein à l'autre, je lui donnais le plus de plaisir possible avec ma bouche, avant de descendre sur son ventre plat pour l'embrasser et la mordiller de mes crocs. Elle semblait adorer ça autant que moi. Le cœur de son intimité palpitait avec force. Je sentais son désir couler entre ses jambes et aussitôt, je me demandais si son musc intime serait aussi savoureux que son sang. Je me devais d'en faire l'expérience. Je la goûterais et à la prendrais de toutes les façons dont je voulais. Dont je me languissais de l'avoir depuis maintenant une semaine. Bella était devenue une telle obsession que je ne pensais plus à rien. Ni quand j'étais avec elle, ni quand je chassais de mon côté pour m'éviter de lui sauter à la gorge tellement elle me donnait soif. Soif de sang mais également, soif d'un corps à corps intime.

Ce soir, j'allais pouvoir me défaire de mon obsession. C'était ce qui était prévu. Mais alors pourquoi, alors que je l'imaginais se donner à quelqu'un d'autre comme elle se donnait à moi, en cet instant, un brusque sentiment de possessivité et de jalousie étreignait mon cœur ? Pourquoi avais-je envie d'hurler au monde entier qu'elle était à moi et que plus personne, désormais, n'aurait le droit de la toucher, ni même de la regarder ? L'envie d'égorger celui qui poserait une main sur elle se fit de plus en plus forte à mesure que j'approchais de ma petite culotte en dentelle noire. Elle était si appétissante. Si tentante. Et d'ici quelques secondes, elle serait mienne.

Je déchirais en un quart de seconde son sous-vêtement avant de plaquer ma bouche contre sa féminité ruisselante.

Dieu qu'elle était délicieuse !

Ma langue fouilla avec grand plaisir les plis de son intimité. Je ne laissais pas une seule goûte. Mes sens étaient en ébullitions, je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre que ma langue pénétrant férocement son sexe excité. J'entendais ses gémissements de plaisir, je sentais également ses mains qui gardaient en place ma tête entre ses cuisses. Ces dernières s'écartaient au maximum, s'enroulant autour de mes épaules. Mes doigts, qui continuaient jusqu'à maintenant de titiller ses seins, descendirent se joindre à la partie, caressant les plis humides de son cœur intime, la pénétrant légèrement et titillant son bourgeon de plaisir.

Tandis que j'aspirais son désir entre mes lèvres, mes pensées partirent ailleurs un faible instant. J'avais besoin de plus. Ça ne m'était pas suffisant. Son désir augmentait le mien mais j'avais besoin d'autre chose. J'avais besoin de bien plus. Elle me donnait tout ? Je prendrais tout. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Je grognais en me détachant à regretter de sa féminité et léchais les restes de son plaisir qui avait coulé sur le haut de ses cuisses. L'artère juteuse qui mettait en valeur le pli de son aine m'appelait irrésistiblement. Elle… Je ne voulais pas l'avouer. Pour moi, c'était une forme de faiblesse mais à présent qu'elle était sous moi, sous mon contrôle, pantelante de désir et à ma merci, je devais bien l'avouer. Bella était une _chanteuse_.

Elle était _ma_ chanteuse !

Son sang chantait pour moi, au point de ne plus rien me faire contrôler. J'avais voulu faire comme si de rien était ces derniers jours, ne pas faire comme si son sang était la plus merveille liqueur au monde, faire comme si je pouvais m'en passer, passer outre l'attrait qu'elle exerçait sur moi.

Je fermais mon esprit à tout ça, me jurant d'y revenir plus tard. Captivé par les sons rauques qui sortaient de sa bouche, je relevais les yeux vers elle. Bella me regardait, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps. Son souffle était toujours de plus en plus erratique et je voyais son pouls, à la base de sa gorge, palpiter encore plus. Je regardais à nouveau son aine avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement avant d'hocher la tête à ma question silencieuse. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour exprimer nos désirs. Elle savait ce que je voulais et je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander l'autorisation. Pourquoi ? Je ne faisais jamais ça. Avec Bella, tout semblait différent, visiblement.

J'inspirais, fermant les yeux fortement avant de dévoiler mes crocs et les plonger dans sa chair si douce et tendre. Son cri de douleur mêlé au plaisir retentit dans toute la chambre tandis que j'aspirais son doux nectar entre mes lèvres.

Elle était délicieuse. Encore plus délicieuse que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je priais silencieusement pour pouvoir m'arrêter avant de la tuer. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Elle était si… C'était tout simplement Bella. Je ne pouvais pas me risquer à la perdre. Je devrais me contrôler. Boire un peu à sa veine et me concentrer ensuite sur son désir. Sur son corps et uniquement son corps. Si j'arrivais à me contrôler suffisamment, peut-être aurais-je la chance d'à nouveau la boire. Je ne pouvais pas faire la même erreur que dans mon cauchemar. Je ne pouvais pas la vider et l'avoir morte entre mes bras. Je la voulais hurler de plaisir et non de douleur et de peur face à la mort. Je la voulais pantelante entre mes bras et non sans vie.

J'aspirais encore et encore. Son sang coulait abondamment dans ma bouche, je pouvais sentir s'échapper quelques goûtes qui coulaient le long de mon menton.

_« Edward… »_, gémit-elle alors qu'elle bougeait ses jambes sous moi. Je souris contre sa peau et aspirais à nouveau. _« Edward, arr… AH ! »_

Ma tête se releva d'elle-même pour la regarder. Son visage bougeait lentement et mollement de droite à gauche. Je paniquais. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je regardais la marque de mes crocs et léchais la plaie pour la faire guérir plus rapidement. Me hissant ensuite sur son corps, je pris son visage en coupe et murmurais son prénom. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle me sourit légèrement. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur se remettait à battre sous son regard rempli de bonheur mais également d'envie. Elle avait encore envie de moi, alors que j'avais été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Elle voulait encore de moi. Je le lisais dans ses yeux et dans ses pensées.

Je lui souris à mon tour avant de l'embrasser, sans penser une seconde au sang qui devait encore recouvrir ma bouche.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres rouge de son sang.

_« Très bien Edward mais… »_, souffla-t-elle.

_« Je t'ai fait mal ? Je ne… »_, commençais-je avant que ses doigts ne se pressent contre ma bouche.

_« Tout va très bien ! Je te jure… J'ai juste envie que… Que tu… »_, bafouilla-t-elle avant de rougir férocement. Je souris quand je sentis ses jambes s'entouraient autour de ma taille toujours couverte par mes vêtements. _« Je trouve ça un peu injuste que tu sois habillé alors que tu as déchiré tous mes vêtements… »_

_« Tu n'en avais pas tellement sur toi, Bella… »_, la taquinai-je avant de nous redresser sur son lit. M'agenouillant entre ses jambes, je balançais ma veste noire hors du lit et portais ses mains sur ma chemise. _« Déshabille-moi… »_, soufflai à son oreille avant de me redresser et de la contempler.

Ses gestes maladroits m'excitèrent plus que si elle avait été expérimenté et ne montrait rien de son trouble. Sa respiration laborieuse et ses doigts tremblants me faisaient sourire tandis qu'elle arrivait enfin à déboutonner complètement ma chemise et la repousser sur mes épaules. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie. La plus belle et la plus délicieuse, à en juger par sa petite langue qui léchait ses lèvres avec appétit. Ses mains passèrent sur mon torse délicatement, comme si j'étais une chose fragile. Ses doigts titillèrent un instant mes mamelons avant de partir caresser mon ventre et de jouer avec la braguette de mon jean. Je sifflais lorsqu'elle passait sa main sur mon érection douloureusement retenu par le vêtement. Je mourrais d'envie qu'elle me l'ôte et rapidement !

Après s'être redressé dans la même position que moi, à genoux sur son matelas, elle déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. Ses mains étaient revenu sur mes pectoraux tandis que ses lèvres traçaient une ligne imaginaire sur mon épaule, puis sur mon buste pour continuer sur ma seconde épaule. Sa langue goûtait ma peau et je ris brièvement lorsqu'elle mordit dedans. Sa bouche dessina de nouvelles formes, me donna de nouveaux baisers qui enflammèrent ma peau. Je grognais cette fois quand elle aspira un de mes mamelons entre ses lèvres et se mit à le mordiller.

_« Bella… Bon sang ! »_, grognais-je en mêlant mes doigts à sa tignasse brune.

Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier complètement sa caresse qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire grogner tandis qu'elle continuait à me rendre dingue en descendant vers mon ventre. Ses doigts détachèrent le premier bouton de ma braguette. Je sifflais à nouveau avant de l'écarter de moi et de forcer sa bouche avec ma langue. Je me redressais du mieux que je pus et retirais jean et boxer pour m'allonger à nouveau sur elle, la dévorant littéralement. Nos deux corps étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre, sans plus aucune barrière. Mon sexe durcissait encore plus sous ses formes délicieuses. Sa peau était brûlante sous moi mais je sentais également le feu brûler en moi. Nous étions tous les deux au même point. Excité et envieux l'un de l'autre.

_« Edward… »_, murmura Bella à mon oreille tandis que je me penchais pour frôler sa joue de mes lèvres.

_« Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? »_

_« Viens… S'il te plait… J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi… »_, gémit-elle au désespoir en entourant ses jambes autour de moi.

Je l'embrassais délicatement en m'enfonçant tout aussi doucement dans ses chairs bouillantes. Je grinçais des dents tant c'était éprouvant de se retrouver dans cette chaleur insoutenable. Je grognais, Bella gémissait de plaisir. Mes dents s'allongèrent à nouveau et j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou pour pas qu'elle voit mon trouble. Je butinais sa gorge de mille baisers alors que mon bassin se plaquait de plus en plus vite contre le sien. Je retenais tout de même ma force. Un accident était si vite arrivé, avec ma condition. Je devais me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal et me laisser aller amenait inévitablement à la blesser. Je ne voulais pas. Je m'étais contrôler pour ne pas la vider de son sang, j'étais arrivé à m'arrêter. Je pouvais me contrôler et la prendre lentement et en douceur, comme elle le méritait.

Je laissais une de mes mains naviguer sur sa cuisse pour qu'elle se resserre plus fermement contre moi. Mon sexe tendu allant et venant à l'intérieur de son antre humide. Nos bassins claquaient de plus en plus fort encore et je commençais à ralentir mais le gémissement de Bella m'arrêtait. Elle me disait de continuer comme ça. Qu'elle aimait ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, me stopper quand elle me murmurait ça à l'oreille alors que ses mains caressaient et griffaient mon dos, mes omoplates et finissaient en grattant mon crâne. Je murmurais son prénom dans son cou tandis que je me débattais pour ne pas enfoncer mes crocs dans la veine qui palpitait sous ma bouche. Je devais… Je ne devais pas… J'en avais besoin… Je pouvais me contrôler mais… Cette odeur…

Son odeur me rendait fou !

_« Tu… Tu… Edward ? »_, bredouilla-t-elle, à bout de souffle, accompagnant mes coups de reins. Je grognais en réponse. _« Tu es… Tu es ce que tu es… Ne te-te retiens pas. Je t'en prie ! »_, gémit ma belle humaine en poussant son bassin contre le mien et en appuyant fermement sur mes fesses.

Je grognais à nouveau et accélérais mes allées et venues dans ses chairs. Je ne me retenais plus. Elle voulait le vampire. Dans ces cas-là, elle serait servie !

J'accélérais mes mouvements en elle, l'embrassant fougueusement alors qu'elle m'accompagnait en bougeant frénétiquement ses hanches vers les miennes. Mon sexe frappait l'intérieur de ses murs avec force. Bella criait son plaisir inouï à mon oreille, me disant de continuer comme ça, de me laisser aller, de me lâcher tout simplement. Elle voulait être avec le vrai-moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'être réellement et complètement. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la blesser. Le souvenir du cauchemar et le sentiment d'horreur qui m'avait envahi, quelques minutes plus tôt, me montrait que je ne le supporterais pas. Que je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose. Si elle venait à mourir dans mes bras, je ne…

_« Edward… »_, murmura la belle dans son plaisir alors qu'elle relevait mon visage pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je fermais ma bouche pour qu'elle ne découvre pas mes crocs. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle… _« Sois toi-même, Edward… Je… Ne veux pas que tu te retiennes… »_

_« Je ne… Peux pas… »_, soupirai-je alors que je continuais à aller et venir en elle de plus en plus vite.

_« Si tu le peux… Tu en as envie, Edward… Je le sens… Humm. »_, gémit-elle avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et d'enlacer mes joues. _« Sois toi-même, Edward ! »_

Je grognais plus férocement. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'étais pas certain de m'arrêter, à présent, si je buvais à sa veine. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'en général, ça se finissait. Et je ne le voulais pas. Pas cette fois ! Je suppliais Bella du regard mais elle ferma les yeux, un sourire d'extase sur le visage tandis que nos corps s'emboitaient toujours à la perfection. La jouissance était proche de mon côté et je savais que mon humaine n'était pas loin non plus de crier sa libération. Je fermais les yeux mais les pulsations de son pouls m'obsédaient. J'inspirais sa douce odeur, j'entendais les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Tout pour me rendre fou.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, j'ouvris les yeux. Sa gorge était offerte à mes dents. Son pouls battait à tout rompre. Le feu en moi d'alluma et mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je lâchais le rugissement rauque qui entravait ma gorge et plongeais mes dents dans sa jugulaire, aspirant sa vie.

…

J'avais réussi ! Elle était vivante et comblée. Enfin, là, sur le moment, elle était surtout endormie mais je ne l'avais pas tué. C'était une grande victoire pour moi. Elle bougeait entre mes bras, marmonnait dans son sommeil et gémissait contre mon torse. Elle était toujours chaude contre moi et je pouvais respirer sa douce fragrance. Entendre le son mélodieux de son cœur. Je pouvais voir qu'elle rêvait à nouveau de moi et de la nuit éblouissante que nous venions de passer.

Les premiers rayons du jour commençaient à envahir la chambre et je l'observais plus attentivement. Les fois d'avant, je l'avais regardé de par la fenêtre, à présent, je pouvais regarder comme j'en avais envie. Souriant légèrement, je déposais un baiser sur le front de ma belle endormie avant de sortir du lit, complètement nu. Je ne me souciais pas qu'elle puisse me trouver dans toute ma nudité, en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. Après tout ce qu'on avait fait cette nuit, durant ces longues heures, rien ne pourrait être plus intime.

J'étudiais un instant mon petit dressing, l'imaginant dans tel ou tel vêtement, fantasmant sur les dessous sexy qu'elle avait et qui me surprenaient de sa part. Je regardais les nombreux livres qui ornaient son étagère et souriais devant ceux romantique. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella, toujours endormie, et ouvris son ordinateur. Je savais que c'était mal mais j'avais ce besoin d'apprendre à la connaitre. Maintenant et tout de suite. En savoir plus sur elle avant d'en apprendre encore plus de sa bouche. De sa si délicieuse petite bouche capable de grande chose. Je frissonnais étrangement à ce rappel. Au souvenir de sa caresse intime si… Aucun mot ne pouvait être assez fort pour exprimer ce que j'avais ressenti alors. Je regardais un instant les quelques photos de son disque dur avant de refermer l'ordinateur et de me retourner pour la fixer.

Bella avait ce petit truc en plus qui me donnait envie de rester auprès d'elle, d'apprendre à la connaitre, de la garder au creux de mes bras pour la protéger de tous. Elle était si douce, si gentille, amusante. Doté d'une intelligence rare chez une adolescente, elle m'avait demandé de lui parler un peu de ma vie de vampire. Elle voulait savoir comment c'était de passer les siècles. Comment je gérais les différentes modes. Comment je vivais, tout simplement. Ce que j'avais fait depuis plus de cinq siècles. Et je m'étais fait une joie de tout lui raconter. De lui expliquer tous les endroits que j'avais visité. De ce fait, j'en avais appris un peu plus sur ses ambitions. Elle voulait voyager, parcourir le monde et pourquoi pas, ouvrir une agence pour conseiller les gens sur leur départ en vacances. Pas y travailler, non. La gérer. Bella n'était visiblement pas une fille qui se reposait sur ses lauriers. Et j'aimais ça !

Une fille ambitieuse, qui veut réussir et voyager. La femme idéale pour un homme.

Mais voilà, je n'étais pas un homme. Mais je me refusais de pensé qu'elle puisse avoir le même plaisir à parler et à partager le lit d'un autre que moi. Après ce que nous avions vécu cette nuit, il était impensable de partir. Il était inconcevable qu'elle pense à un avenir sans moi. Pas après cette nuit. Pas après que je l'ai faite mienne de toutes les manières possibles.

Je revenais au présent lorsque je l'entendis émerger de son sommeil. Elle pensait à moi. Dès son réveil. Mon égo se gonfla et je me rasseyais à ses côtés, sans pour autant la toucher.

_« Oh non, ne me dis pas que j'ai rêvé tout ça ! »_, paniqua-t-elle dans sa tête en se redressant, ne faisant pas attention à moi. _« C'était si réel, je veux dire… Je l'ai bien senti me… »_. Elle s'interrompit quand elle porta sa main à son cou et sentit les deux petites pointes où je l'avais mordu encore et encore. Son cœur se mit à battre plus intensément, pour mon plus grand plaisir. _« Il est… Il était vraiment là mais pourqu… »_, commença-t-elle avant de se retourner vers moi et pousser un petit cri de surprise mélangé au plaisir.

_« Bonjour toi. »_, murmurai-je en m'avançant et l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

_« Tu… T'es resté ? »_, chuchota-t-elle à son tour, comme pour ne pas briser la bulle dans laquelle nous étions.

_« Tu croyais que tu avais encore fantasmé cette nuit, hein ? Tu peux l'avouer, j'en serais pas choqué… »_, la taquinai-je avant de la plaquer contre le matelas lorsqu'elle se mit à rougir violemment. _« Eh non ma belle ! Pas de fantasme cette nuit, que du réel et je vais m'assurer que ça continue ainsi… »_.

_« Tu veux dire que… »_.

_« Je veux dire que tu es à moi, Isabella. D'ailleurs, très joli prénom, je pense que je l'utiliserais plus souvent. Je te veux rien que pour moi. »_, répliquai-je en frottant mon bassin contre le sien. _« Et je vais te le prouver maintenant ! »_, susurrai-je avant de m'enfonçant dans son cœur luisant déjà de plaisir.

Je commençais un lent va-et-vient, embrassant l'intégralité de son visage. Ses joues, son front, son nez, ses paupières, son menton et ses lèvres. Je finis par enfouir mon visage dans son cou et inspirant profondément son odeur.

_« Edward… »_, chuchota Bella à mon oreille, caressant mes cheveux. J'hochais la tête, trop occupé à lécher et embrasser sa peau. _« Mords-moi. »._

**...**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**J'espère que j'ai perdu personne en route, vu qu'il fait quand même plus de 20 000 mots, chose assez exceptionnelle venant de moi mais je voulais bien faire les choses et puis, j'étais vraiment inspiré pour cette histoire (bien que y'ait des moments qui servent à rien XD)**

**Eh oui ma Siamoise, ce n'était pas "Situations Érotiques" que j'écrivais toute cette semaine, d'ailleurs, je vais devoir me grouiller parce que j'ai plus que quelques jours pour pondre le chapitre :o**

**J'espère que cette version de la rencontre d'Edward et Bella vous aura plu. Popolove m'avait imposé le genre Vampirique (une première pour moi) et j'ai été très heureuse de travailler sur ce projet ! Pour le titre, nous en avions également parlé et j'aime beaucoup. Il fait référence au film parodique pourri de "Twilight" mais aussi parce que j'aime le terme "Mords-moi" (Moi, perverse ? Vous me connaissez et si vous êtes là, c'est parce vous aimez ça ;) )**

**Enfin bon, je vais pas encre vous prendre cent ans de votre vie et j'espère juste que vous avez passé un agréable moment. Un petit clic sur la bu-bulle et un petit message me le ferait savoir ^^**

**Bien à vous, mes lemonesques, Edwardienne100 !**


End file.
